


Пока твоя шерсть не поседеет

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Werewolves, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен и Джаред недавно познакомились, и тут Джаред узнает, у любимого есть от него тайна, да еще каким образом узнает! Как он на нее отреагирует? И что теперь делать Дженсену?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Will Love You 'til My Muzzle Turns Grey](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15855) by spnkinkfan. 



> Разрешение: получено  
> Бета: Araphel, Мара333  
> Дисклеймер: Это вымысел. У меня нет намерения причинить вред. Прибыли не извлекаю.

*Год назад*

Джаред сидел в автомобиле и, покусывая нижнюю губу, беспокойно выстукивал пальцами по рулю. Волнение и непривычная неуверенность окатили волной, взбудоражив нервы. Он всегда был импульсивным, срывался с места, как только мысль приходила в голову, и нынешнее собственное бездействие ощущалось странно.

Джаред знал, что Дженсен не любит внезапных посещений. Тот, хоть и как можно мягче, но ясно дал это понять еще на заре их отношений. Джареду пришлось долго привыкать: он вырос в маленьком городишке и почти всю жизнь ходил в гости исключительно по принципу “проходил мимо, заскочил на минутку”. Все друг друга знали, и жаркий летний денек частенько заканчивался тем, что половина города собиралась у кого-нибудь на заднем дворе: в программу входило импровизированное барбекю и купание в ближайшем пруду.

Но Дженсена незапланированные визиты заставляли нервничать, по-видимому, так проявлялся его характер трудоголика. Он или бродил по лесам, исследуя свой любимый предмет – волков и все, с ними связанное, - или сидел дома, перерабатывая свои рукописные заметки в пособия для учебных заведений всех уровней. Его книги продавались и через интернет, и в обычных магазинах. Дженсен происходил из богатого рода, но жил вовсе не за счет трастового фонда папочки. В свои двадцать шесть он опубликовал больше трудов, чем большинство авторов вдвое старше. Сейчас, когда ему было двадцать девять, его учебниками пользовались по всей стране, их перевели на множество языков – больше, чем он признавался. Своего положения он добился тяжелым трудом.

Эту его черту Джаред очень любил: Дженсен никогда не почивал на лаврах, ничего не делал вполсилы, и это касалось и работы, и отдыха, и любви. Сказать по правде, такой напор иногда выбивал из колеи. Бывало, Джаред ловил на себе взгляды Дженсена, когда тот думал, что он не замечает. Выражение его глаз ошеломляло: как будто он, Джаред – самое ценное, что есть в мире.

Как будто Дженсен готов убить или умереть за него.

От этой мысли Джаред поежился, хотя в машине было не прохладней, чем в жерле вулкана. 

По ассоциации тут же вспомнился огонь страсти, что так жарко пылает в Дженсене, и Джаред заулыбался. Увлекающаяся натура Дженсена все время подталкивала его к работе над собой и окружающими. Было в нем что-то, отчего людям хотелось стать лучше, чтобы увидеть, как растягиваются в улыбке уголки губ и на щеках появляются очаровательные ямочки, а в зеленых глазах мерцает одобрение. С ним каждый чувствовал себя единственным достойным внимания собеседником, к чьим словам прислушиваются.

Джаред вздохнул и покачал головой. Ну да, Дженсен не любил неожиданных гостей, а у них уже были планы на вечер, но это же годовщина – он ведь поймет и не станет сердиться?

Прошло полгода – невероятные полгода – с момента, как Дженсен ворвался в приют, где работал Джаред. Дженсен подобрал собаку: кто-то сбил ее и оставил подыхать в канаве. Его взгляд был полон боли и жалости к забрызганной грязью псине, и Джаред, который в тот момент занимался больным бродячим псом, тут же подпал под действие этих выразительных глаз. Когда штатный ветеринар заявил, что у них ограничены фонды и что вряд ли они могут позволить себе тратить скудные ресурсы на животное, которое может не пережить ночь, Дженсен велел сделать все, что требуется для спасения пса, и прислать счет ему. С тех пор он щедро жертвовал на приют.

Джаред посмотрел на широкое крыльцо сельского дома, где упомянутая псина грела пузо на солнцепёке. Ей ампутировали лапу, но благодаря лечению ветеринара и заботе Дженсена она окончательно оправилась и расцвела в ласковых руках своего спасителя.

Приняв решение, Джаред выскользнул из-за руля и направился в дом. Он надеялся подкрасться незаметно и устроить сюрприз. Пока все его попытки в этом направлении с треском проваливались. Как будто у Дженсена было какое-то шестое чувство. Видя неподдельное разочарование Джареда после очередной неудачи, Дженсен однажды заметил, что пугать его в любом случае было бы глупо, так как он мог отреагировать немножко нервно.  
\- Что за удовольствие пугать людей, если они не реагируют? - нахмурился Джаред.

Дженсен только усмехнулся и покачал головой, пробормотав что-то про неописуемую прелесть. Но едва Джаред открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться тем, что его обозвали прелестью, Дженсен притянул его в свои объятия и зацеловал до потери пульса, стерев любые намеки на связную мысль.

Джаред неохотно задвинул воспоминание подальше – сейчас предстояло пройти через дом на цыпочках. Но стоило ему войти в просторную кухню, как из кабинета донеслись незнакомые голоса.

\- Альфа, это свора холостяков. Они встали лагерем в опасной близости от наших границ. Беты без пары начинают волноваться. По-моему, нам нужно что-то с этим делать – и поскорей.

Какая-то женщина говорила тихо, с незнакомым выговором и резкостью, которая совсем не подходила мелодичному голосу.

Дженсен раньше упоминал термины “альфа” и “бета”, когда, загораясь, начинал увлеченно рассказывать о своих исследованиях и о волках, с которыми проводил время. Пока было непонятно, что за разговор Джаред подслушивает. Они обсуждали одну из стай, которые изучал Дженсен? Он никогда не говорил ни о каких коллегах, всегда уходил и возвращался домой один.

Она что, назвала Дженсена “альфой”?

\- Их надо убить, пока от них не начались неприятности, да и дело с концом.

Этот мужской голос тоже был незнакомым: глубоким и хриплым, словно его обладатель долго пил виски в разных прокуренных барах. От холодной реплики под разгоряченной кожей пронесся страх.

\- Мы не можем убивать всякого, кто бродит рядом с нашими границами, и на этот раз я точно не спущу с рук никому из наших, кто будет замешан в этой вражде, - у Джареда сжалось в груди от разговоров о смерти и убийствах, и голова закружилась от попыток отгадать, что все это значит, а Дженсен продолжал говорить ровно и спокойно, не терпящим возражений тоном. Наперекор ему кто-то с отвращением фыркнул. Джаред решил, что это “Виски”. В голосе Дженсена появились опасные нотки:  
\- Согласен, что-то делать надо. Я должен быть уверен, что моя стая в безопасности и у себя дома чувствует себя спокойно, но думаю, в данный момент нам не нужно идти на крайние меры. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что когда доходит до дела, я не колеблюсь. Но я не согласен, что надо начинать с убийства. Насколько нам известно, у холостяков может быть разумное объяснение тому, что они находятся там так долго.

Джареда окатило ужасом: как мог его добрый, мягкий бойфренд так буднично рассуждать о перспективах убийства людей? Боже, кто этот человек, которого, как он считал, так хорошо знает? Джареду очень хотелось сбежать, прыгнуть в машину и уехать, не оглядываясь. Но разве Дженсен не заслуживал кредита доверия?

Грубое фырканье вернуло его обратно к беседе.  
\- И что они могли бы сказать в свое...

\- Может, кто-то у них ранен или болен, такое тебе в голову не приходило? Может, у них есть старики или кто-то по какой-либо причине не способен путешествовать. Мы знаем хоть что-то о них из первых рук? Нет. Об их местонахождении нам известно только по запаху. Пока в их запахе нет ничего необычного, мы не сможем опираться на него как на источник информации. Может быть, им нужна наша помощь. Мы не звери, и, несмотря на то, как некоторые из нас себя ведут, не обязаны слепо подчиняться инстинктам, - теперь Дженсен начал раздражаться, что для Джареда было непривычно: терпение его бойфренда казалось безграничным. Он продолжал говорить ровно, но Джареду было слышно, как сквозь гнев прорывается сострадание.

\- Альфа прав, - в разговор вступил еще один мужской голос, не такой глубокий, как у Дженсена или Виски, и с явно не местным акцентом. – По крайней мере, нам стоит подойти поближе и дать им шанс объяснить свое присутствие у нашей границы.

\- Мы все прибыли сюда, некоторые издалека, чтобы просить совета альфы в этой ситуации. Мы все здесь потому, что доверяем ему и считаем, что его мудрость стоит того, чтобы за ней идти - неважно, как далеко. Зачем являться, коли ты даже не собирался его выслушать? Почему ты продолжаешь навязывать нам свое присутствие, если отказываешься слушать что-либо, кроме собственного мнения по любому поводу? - другой мужской голос, мягкий, но властный, требующий безусловного послушания.

Джаред вдруг сообразил, что на подъездной дорожке не было ни одной машины. Как они все сюда добирались? Он никак не мог понять, что происходит. Мысли крутились вихрем – казалось, его сейчас удар хватит от этой свистопляски. К горлу подкатывала тошнота, кружилась голова. Он разрывался между желаниями удрать поскорей и оттащить Дженсена в сторонку и потребовать объяснений, о чем тот, черт побери, говорит.

Не осознавая, что двигается, он шагнул вперед – и опомнился уже на пороге кабинета. Дженсен стоял спиной к двери: руки сложены на груди, голова в задумчивости опущена. Темно-зеленая футболка туго обтягивала широкие плечи, подчеркивая мышцы, выдавая его напряжение. В глубине комнаты находилось еще пять человек, и...

Господи Исусе! По обе стороны от стола расположились два самых больших волка, каких когда-либо доводилось видеть Джареду. Они одновременно вздернули крупные головы и устремили на него две одинаковые янтарные пары глаз. Джаред замер на месте. Синхронно обнажились громадные клыки, и от рычания у Джареда все волоски на теле встали дыбом. Внутренний голос истерично взвизгнул: “Гляди-ка! Близнецы!”

Дженсен повернул голову, его взгляд упал на Джареда, и на лице отразился чистый шок.  
\- Джаред, что ты... ты давно здесь стоишь?

В других обстоятельствах Джаред, наверное, поздравил бы себя с тем, что ему наконец-то удалось подкрасться незамеченным. Сейчас у него мурашки бежали по коже от напряжения в комнате, но оно стало в пять раз сильнее, как только его заметили. 

Четверо мужчин уставились на Джареда, выражение их лиц варьировалось от любопытства до откровенной враждебности – она исходила от крупного темного мужчины в углу. Угольно-черные волосы кое-где были пронизаны сединой; темно-карими, почти черными были глаза; кожа была темно-коричневой, как у человека, который много времени проводит на улице. Черная водолазка под горло с длинными рукавами облегала мускулистые руки, скрещенные на широкой груди. Из-под черных джинсов виднелись поношенные рабочие ботинки. Бедный мозг Джареда смог выдать только: “И как он не обливается потом по такой жаре?”

Женщина была очень маленькой, наверное, чуть повыше пяти футов. Длинные светлые волосы почти касались пояса серой юбки. Она словно явилась прямиком из шикарного офиса и смотрелась совершенно не на месте даже в хорошо обставленном кабинете Дженсена. Женщина подошла к столу и, кажется, о чем-то тихо заговорила с волками, а те ее внимательно слушали.

\- Ты его еще не обратил? - насмешливо поинтересовался тёмный, Виски, круглое, со шрамами лицо излучало неприязнь. Джаред невольно сделал шаг назад, подальше от такой враждебности. По позвоночнику прокатился холодок.

\- Посмотри на него, Тэд. Не думаю, что альфа вообще сказал ему, кто он такой, - блондинка обратила свои светло-голубые глаза на Джареда и посмотрела со смесью жалости и какого-то еще непонятного ему чувства.

\- Я тебя не учу, как управляться на своей земле, так что не учи меня управлять моей! - рявкнул Дженсен, в его тоне чувствовалась угроза – а Джаред до сего дня и не подозревал, что Дженсен способен на такое. Очевидно, он не настолько хорошо знал своего бойфренда, как полагал.

\- Дженсен? - прозвучало робко и неубедительно даже для его собственного слуха, даже сквозь громкий стук крови в висках.

\- Джаред, я объясню, - в любимых зеленых глазах засветились неуверенность и страх. Горло у Джареда сжалось, глаза наполнились слезами. Дженсен судорожно вздохнул, очевидно, готовясь к тому, что последует дальше. С нескрываемым опасением он обратился к Джареду:  
\- Я – вервольф. Я был рожден оборотнем, и это мои земли.

У Джареда отвалилась челюсть. Меньше всего он ожидал услышать подобное. Он огляделся, проверить, не смотрят ли остальные на Дженсена как на сумасшедшего, и встретил спокойные взгляды – все смотрели на него. Джаред перевел взгляд на человека, которого, как он думал, любит. Да как такое может быть?!

\- Дженсен, я не... - он сделал шаг назад, не уверенный, что тут можно сказать или сделать.

\- Теперь, когда он о нас знает, его нельзя отпускать, Дженсен, - Тэд выплюнул имя, как накопленную порцию яда.

Дженсен тут же повернулся навстречу опасности: лицо потемнело от гнева, глаза зажглись люминесцентно-зеленым, он подобрался и набычился, и теперь стоял, чуть сгорбившись, опустив голову и агрессивно оскалившись. Он отвел руки в стороны, и из пальцев выросли длинные когти.

\- Ты будешь выказывать мне уважение. Впредь ты не посмеешь ему угрожать. Иначе твои по кускам тебя не соберут, после того как я с тобой разделаюсь, - в низком рычании не было ничего человеческого. Дженсен шагнул вперед – Тэд больше не выглядел таким уверенным в себе.

Два громадных волка в мгновение ока оказались по бокам от Дженсена, а девушка так же быстро убралась с дороги. И тут, наконец, Джаред поддался инстинктам.

Он развернулся и бросился вон. Входная дверь осталась открытой, а он, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть в зеркала заднего вида в страхе, что за ним погонятся, вырулил с подъездной дорожки и рванул, куда глаза глядят.


	2. Chapter 2

*Девять месяцев назад*

Дженсен закрыл глаза - в основании черепа навязчиво пульсировала боль. Машинально, словно прослеживая, он поглаживал три свежих шрама над левым глазом. Поразительно, как быстро все поменялось.

Мгновенно стало известно, не только что Джаред его оставил, но и что Дженсен отпустил свою пару даже после того, как тот узнал о существовании оборотней. Шумиха почти улеглась после того, как Дженсен добился слушания в Рокнире – управляющем совете и аналоге Верховного Суда у вервольфов.

Он обратился к ним, чтобы обезопасить Джареда, указал, что стаи уже некоторое время разрабатывали совместный план, как открыть свое существование людям. Нескольким специально отобранным людям уже доверили это знание, и теперь они помогали окончательно утрясти программу. К его огромному облегчению, с ним согласились.

Поговаривали, некоторые (как Тэд) считали, что “когда-нибудь” не имеет ничего общего с “прямо сейчас” и твердо были намерены заставить Джареда замолчать, с благословения Рокнира или без него. Дженсен немедленно выделил команду элитных телохранителей, чтобы те по-тихому присмотрели за ничего не подозревающим человеком. Может, он и не нужен Джареду, но ни за что в жизни Дженсен не подверг бы его риску. Пока это зависит от него, Джаред не узнает, в какой опасности находится, и даже не увидит угрозы.

Джефф заменил Дженсену отца, когда его родного убили. Никому другому заботливый альфа Дженсен не доверил бы охранять любимого. В случае необходимости Джефф и его команда защитили бы того ценой собственной жизни. Но Дженсен горячо надеялся, что до этого дело не дойдет.

Несколько раз другие альфы пытались свергнуть его и присвоить территорию. Некоторые считали, что он слишком слаб, чтобы править стаей, раз не смог удержать свою пару. Большинству все-таки хватало порядочности объявлять ему вызов по всем правилам, как того требовал закон стаи. Некоторые атаковали из-за угла, как трусы (кем они, собственно, и были). Он быстро ставил всех на место, подчиняя их своей превосходящей силе и боевой доблести, после чего им приходилось убираться прочь с поджатыми хвостами.

Впрочем, Дженсен знал, как важно было навести мосты и пригладить вздыбленную шерсть. В свете предстоящего выхода из тени стаям требовалось выглядеть цивилизованно и респектабельно, чтобы предотвратить панику среди людей, и Дженсен делал все от него зависящее, чтобы восстановить мир с официальными претендентами на его место.

Будучи самым молодым вожаком за всю историю стаи, он получил на свою долю гораздо больше необходимости доминировать, демонстрировать силу и защищать свое право распоряжаться, чем хотел бы. Ему пришлось принять наследство в семнадцать лет. И хоть ему и повезло родиться в семье вожака, традиция все равно предписывала доказывать, что он достоин своего поста.

Похоже, в последнее время претендентов стало больше, и Дженсен прекрасно знал – это потому, что его избегает партнер. Несмотря на последствия, он не мог, да и не винил Джареда. В тысячный, наверное, раз Дженсен задумался: если бы он сам раньше сообщил Джареду, повлияло ли это бы на его решение? Или его партнер просто удрал бы раньше?

Он отругал себя за эту мысль. У Джареда были широкие взгляды, по большей части он не отметал сходу новое и непонятное. Дженсен не сомневался: Джареда больше привел в ужас подслушанный разговор и угрозы Тэда, чем что-либо еще. В глубине души тот был пацифистом, хотя при необходимости дорого продал бы свою жизнь.

Главная проблема заключалась в том, что никогда раньше вожака не бросала его пара. Через пару недель после расставания у Дженсена начали проявляться симптомы вынужденной разлуки. Медики осторожно обратились к нему в надежде изучить этот эффект. С ним даже, собрав мужество, связались несколько врачей из других стай. Подавленный и опустошенный своей потерей, он сначала отклонял их просьбы. Но потом, когда смог мыслить более ясно, сообразил, что то же самое легко может случиться и с кем-нибудь другим.

Он был первым и надеялся остаться последним, но если этому пожеланию не суждено сбыться, тогда результаты его обследований пригодятся. Так что он пошел навстречу их просьбам и теперь, по крайней мере, один день в неделю проводил с медиками не только из своей стаи, но и чужими, прибывшими специально для этой возможности. В иные недели, когда симптомы ухудшались или позволяло напряженное рабочее расписание, ему казалось, что он проводил в клинике круглые сутки.

Вспомнились ужас и недоверие в глазах Джареда перед тем, как тот исчез навсегда, и в сердце будто вошла спица. Чем больше он думал о Джареде и чем отчаяннее по нему скучал, тем чаще постоянная тупая боль в желудке из-за долгой разлуки с партнером сменялась приступами рези. Мысленно встряхнувшись, он, наконец, вернулся к текущим задачам. Очень хотелось, чтобы физическая и эмоциональная боль снова отодвинулась на задний план и можно было сосредоточиться.

Дженсен встал с кресла, едва сдержав гримасу боли. Ушибленные ребра и живот заживали хуже, чем раны от когтей. Он знал, что плохо питался и мало спал, этого не хватало для потребностей организма при регенерации, и ему все еще было сложно засыпать без жаркого тела Джареда, обычно обнимавшего его, как огромная грелка.

Близнецы Коннор и Мерфи немедленно подскочили к нему. Верные до последнего вздоха темноволосые братья поддерживали его во время нападок, как и большая часть его стаи. Молодые люди несколько раз дрались за своего обожаемого альфу, и Дженсен винил в этом себя. Обязанность альфы – защищать свою стаю, а не быть причиной их ран, полученных при защите его ущемленной чести.

Он попытался донести до них, что они отвечают только за его личную безопасность и только во время дежурства, и даже тогда это больше формальность, чем реальная необходимость. Оба кивнули и согласно рыкнули, а через два дня явились со свежими ранами и вместо объяснения попытались скормить ему какую-то чепуху.

Он вдохнул, и обжигающая боль в ребрах вернула его в настоящее. Им предстояла длительная поездка на соседнюю территорию. Дженсен был твердо намерен провести переговоры: одна из бет нашла себе пару из той стаи. Учитывая нынешние обстоятельства, он не был уверен в теплом приеме и надеялся на лучшее, но готовился к худшему.

Джастин был известен как умный человек и своей стаей управлял справедливо и честно, но в последнее время Дженсену не приходилось с ним контактировать. Неизвестно, не посчитает ли Джастин члена его стаи неподходящей парой из-за предполагаемой слабости Дженсена или у соседнего альфы еще осталось к нему уважение. По большому счету, это не имело значения. Они были парой, и Дженсен был готов сделать все, что в его силах, чтобы обеспечить им совместную жизнь. Неважно, что для этого потребуется.

***

Через четыре с небольшим часа Кристиан, третий телохранитель, завел серебристый “Шевроле Сабурбан” на стоянку за центром отдыха, который Джастин использовал для встреч по делам стаи.

Дженсен выбрался с заднего сидения и на скамейке у служебного входа увидел бету, Тиффани. Даже с середины стоянки было видно, как она дрожит. Он дотронулся до кончика носа и принюхался, ловя явственный запах территориальных меток другой стаи на здании.

Бросив взгляд на близнецов, обеспокоенный альфа направился к Тиффани. По его безмолвной команде телохранители отстали и, давая им иллюзию уединения, расположились полукругом вокруг скамейки.

\- Тиффани? Все нормально? - тихо спросил он и сел рядом. Она кивнула и шмыгнула носом, но так и не подняла на него глаз.  
\- Что случилось?

Она покачала головой, черные кудри заколыхались вокруг лица, пряча его от Дженсена.  
\- Ничего, альфа.

\- Тиффани, - Дженсен говорил мягким тоном. Надавив, он легко мог заставить ее ответить, у нее не хватило бы силы отказать. Он постарался, чтобы это не просочилось в их разговор, ему нужно было ее собственное, свободное мнение. - Что бы это ни было, ты можешь рассказать мне.

\- Я, - она снова всхлипнула, - я просто... - темно-шоколадные глаза смотрели из-под слипшихся от слез ресниц. - Что, если он откажет? Что, если он не разрешит нам Тревором быть вместе? Что, если...

Он накрыл ее худенькие плечи большими руками и крепко притянул к груди, вздрогнув, когда его раны запротестовали. Она инстинктивно напряглась – так глубоко был вбит запрет на прикосновения к альфе, но он начал успокаивающе гладить ее по спине, и она расслабилась.

\- Я сделаю все, что смогу, чтобы этого не случилось. Судя по тому, что я знаю о Джастине, он хороший человек. Неважно, что случится внутри, я сделаю все, чтобы вы с Тревором были вместе, - ласково прошептал он ей на ухо. Сердце болезненно сжалось: его-то ждал ад без пары. Он сделал бы все, что угодно, чтобы только никому в стае не пришлось испытывать таких мучений.

Она прерывисто вздохнула и отстранилась, заглянула ему в глаза. Неуверенно улыбнулась и кивнула. Своими большими ладонями он нежно вытер слезы с ее щек, и Тиффани снова заулыбалась.

***

Другой альфа был на дюйм выше Дженсена, но более худощавым. По бокам его прикрывали собственные телохранители. Один был среднего роста, светловолосый, как и его альфа, и обманчиво мелкий. Другой – высокий широкоплечий брюнет. Он выглядел ходячей рекламой местного тренажерного зала. За их спинами стоял Тревор и с не меньшей тревогой, чем Тиффани, наблюдал за переговорами.

Кристиан встал слева от Дженсена, Коннор – справа. Мерфи и Тиффани держались позади. Пронзительные голубые глаза Кристиана вбирали каждую мелочь в комнате, а Коннор сосредоточился на оборотнях напротив.

\- Ты знаешь, что если я соглашусь, они хотят поселиться у тебя? - голос и выражение лица Джастина были нейтральными, темные карие глаза ничего не выдавали.

\- Да, я в курсе, - не зная точно, что думает собеседник, Дженсен тоже старался вести себя сдержанно. Интересно, что видно в его глазах? Джаред говорил, что всегда может прочесть по глазам все его чувства.

\- И твоя стая приобретет еще одного сильного оборотня, а я своего потеряю. Что бы ты сделал, чтобы заполучить еще одного члена стаи? Как далеко ты готов зайти, чтобы обеспечить счастье одному из своих?

Оторопев, Дженсен почувствовал, как хмурится, и тут же постарался убрать с лица всякое выражение.  
\- Я здесь не для пополнения стаи. Я действую от имени одной из моих бет, которая нашла истинную пару за пределами нашей земли. Я обязан обеспечить защиту и безопасность членам моей стаи. В том числе и проследить, чтобы они могли жить со своей истинной парой, когда найдут ее.

\- В отличие от тебя, - в голосе альфы не было враждебности, просто констатация факта, но Дженсен стиснул зубы от резкой боли, что разлилась внутри при мысли об отсутствующей паре. - Ты бы сразился с Лео, - Джастин махнул на более крупного телохранителя, - здесь и сейчас за право забрать моего оборотня и дать пару твоей бете?  
\- Да, - Дженсен почувствовал, как напряглись рядом Кристиан и Коннор, но оба знали, как важно в данном случае сдержать свои инстинкты защитников.  
\- А с обоими?  
\- Да.

Джастин выгнул бровь, впервые с начала разговора проявив хоть какие-то эмоции, и Дженсен напрягся в ожидании: что дальше?  
\- А со мной?

\- Да, - не колеблясь, ответил он, точно зная, что если потребуется, выйдет и против всех троих сразу. Победа или поражение, но он уйдет, зная, что попытался.

Альфа соседней стаи изучал его пару секунд, а затем по его лицу разлилась теплая улыбка.  
\- Ради своих ты сразился бы со всеми, я вижу это в твоих глазах. Мне этого достаточно. Прошу прощения, но я не мог отпустить его, не убедившись, что на твоей земле он будет в такой же безопасности, как у меня.  
Он повернулся к Тревору:  
\- Иди. Прими свою пару и мое благословение, - он повернулся к людям Дженсена: - А вам всем будут рады на моей территории.


	3. Chapter 3

*Девять месяцев назад* 

Чек от Дженсена пришел в приют, как и прежде. От вида знакомых жирных каллиграфических завитков на конверте комок встал в горле. Боже, как он скучал по Дженсену, скучал по сильным надежным рукам! Интересно, мельком подумал Джаред, не из-за меня ли Дженсен продолжал посылать чеки? Однако образ обезумевшего Дженсена с умирающей дворнягой в трясущихся руках быстро отогнал эту мысль.

Джаред не мог не задаваться вопросом: почему с тех пор Дженсен даже не попробовал с ним связаться? Хотя, с другой стороны, ушел ведь именно Джаред. Почему же сам не попытался ни разу?

К сожалению, на это было ответить гораздо проще.

***

В два часа ночи Джаред выдрался из сна, хватая ртом воздух и сжав простыни до хруста в суставах. Ему никогда не снились кошмары, пока в колледже он не стал встречаться с Чадом. 

Из-за высокого роста Джареда и его крепкого телосложения никто не подозревал, что тогда творилось за закрытыми дверями. Так было намного проще объяснить синяки и ссадины, швы и сломанные кости. Он же высокий, просто сгусток энергии, уж наверняка он время от времени путается в своих длинных конечностях?

После того, как ему, наконец, удалось сбежать от Чада, он часто просыпался от собственного крика. Стоило закрыть глаза, и изломанная психика утаскивала его в темноту прошлого.

\- - -

Однажды Джаред задержался поговорить с преподавателем после занятий. Пятнадцать минут, чтобы прояснить задание, увериться, что понял сложную задачу. Ему всегда были важны отметки, и просто чудо, что удавалось поддерживать свой приличный средний балл в тех условиях. Как только он вошел в квартиру, волоски на шее встали дыбом. Инстинкты вопили повернуться и бежать от хищника, затаившегося в полумраке.

Тишина.

Пульс бился в ушах, дышать получалось только мелкими порциями, в груди сжалось от ужаса. Джаред прокрался через кухню и на цыпочках прошел по коридору в гостиную, молясь, чтобы Чад тоже где-нибудь задержался и не узнал об опоздании.

Нет, так повезти ему не могло. Чад, с бутылкой в руке, грациозно поднялся с диванчика, перетек из одного места в другое, как кот, выслеживающий мышь, и Джаред ощутил, как боль и смерть нависли над ним так же явственно, как над воображаемой мышью.

\- Джаред, сладкий мой, - голос Чада был обманчиво мягок и ласков, - где ты был, любовь моя?

\- Чад, я... - бутылка ударила его в висок, оборвав мольбы и выбив все связные мысли. Левой рукой Джаред коснулся головы, ощутил, как течет кровь, и тут кулак Чада врезался ему в живот, и он упал на пол, сражаясь за глоток воздуха.

\- Ах ты, неверная шлюха! Что, опять заскочил к кому-нибудь перепихнуться по дороге? Думаешь, я бы не узнал? - сквозь стиснутые зубы Чад выплевывал полные ненависти обвинения, рыжеватыми ботинками обрушивая удар за ударом. От очередного болезненного пинка Джаред свернулся плотным клубком, одной рукой прикрывая голову, другой - живот.

Джаред постарался не заорать, когда раздался тошнотворный треск – это сломалась кость правой руки, и сильный удар по почкам лишил его сознания.

\- - -

Джаред был так благодарен, что все эти месяцы с Дженсеном его подсознание каким-то образом успокаивалось во сне. Когда они, укрывшись, уютно лежали рядом, кошмары отступали, словно их никогда и не было.

Джаред провел рукой по волосам и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Он отчаянно жалел, что оглянулся, когда удирал из того кабинета.

\- - -

Грохочущий, идущий из глубины груди голос Дженсена звучал так чуждо и вместе с тем так знакомо. Мощь и власть этого голоса на секунду пригвоздили Джареда к месту.  
\- Ты на моей земле. Ты в моем доме и смеешь покушаться на мое?

Обнажив удлинившиеся зубы и издав первобытный рев, Тэд двинулся навстречу Дженсену. Следующего движения Джаред уловить не успел: вот противники смотрят друг на друга, глаза горят гневом, и вдруг Тэд уже сбит с ног, да с такой силой, что глаза закатились. Дженсен сжал мускулистое горло, отчего у Тэда на лбу выступили вены.  
\- Только подойди к нему, - прорычал Дженсен в лицо своей жертве, - и я убью тебя. Медленно.

Тут адреналин взял вверх, Джаред повернулся и выбежал.

\- - -

Теперь в кошмарах мешалось старое и новое. Чаще всего Джаред оказывался пригвожден к твердому полу кабинета, и большая ладонь Дженсена пережимала ему кислород. По краям зрения плавали темные пятна, а он вглядывался в светящиеся зеленые глаза.

Джаред просыпался в поту, его колотило от страха, гнева и смущения. Несмотря на то, что случилось тогда в кабинете, он все равно не верил, что Дженсен может причинить ему боль. Он сомневался, хорошо ли изучил своего бойфренда, но никогда бы не поверил, что Дженсен может ему навредить.

По крайней мере, он отказывался поверить в это сознательно.

С подсознанием, однако, дело обстояло иначе. Оно прочно связало ярость и насилие того дня с тем, что ему пришлось пережить по милости Чада. Джаред злился из-за этих ассоциаций, его раздражало, что не получалось отделить одно от другого.

Факт оставался фактом: после всего, через что он прошел, он не мог полностью довериться кому-то, все это время скрывавшему от него такую дикую ярость. Он знал, что если вернется к Дженсену, все время будет сомневаться, а такого не выдержать никаким отношениям.

Стоило оставить все позади и двигаться дальше, предоставив такую же возможность и Дженсену.

Ну, или он продолжал себя в этом уверять.

* * *

К началу своей смены в приюте Джаред был вымотан до изнеможения. Поспать снова не получилось. Он редко мог заснуть после кошмаров, но в последнее время “редко” превратилось в “никогда”.

Иногда он ощущал, как одинок. Несмотря на все дружелюбие и отзывчивость, на то, как быстро располагал к себе людей, ему было тяжело подпустить кого-нибудь близко. Он не так-то просто заводил друзей, и когда после колледжа совершил свой побег, оставил позади и большинство товарищей. В такие дни, как этот, он был почти благодарен, что никого из них нет рядом. Коллег беспокоил его загнанный вид и нехарактерная молчаливость, но никто из них не был близок настолько, чтобы осмелиться на расспросы.

К лучшему или худшему, но его секреты оставались с ним.

Кое-как протянув смену, Джаред ушел с работы. Он был слишком занят мыслями о ночном кошмаре и видением целого пакета мармеладных мишек, ждущего дома, чтобы заметить четыре тени, следующие в отдалении.


	4. Chapter 4

*Полгода назад*

В такие моменты, как сейчас, Джефф очень жалел, что с ними нет Кристиана.

Когда Дженсен перебросил своих личных телохранителей на охрану Джареда, Джефф возражал. Громко и настойчиво.

То, что Дженсена покинул партнер, вызвало брожения в стае. Большинство поддержало своего вожака, оборотни верили, что независимо от того, чем все закончится, их альфа – лучший. Лучший вожак всех времен и народов. Однако некоторые вервольфы подпали под влияние других альф и пророчили стае падение из-за его слабости.

Дженсен занимался переговорами, подыскивал новые стаи для желающих уйти, по возможности закрепляя переходы брачными договорами. Когда вервольфы выражали намерение уйти, Дженсен старался организовать встречу с другими стаями в надежде помочь найти пару, чтобы у них, по крайней мере, был дом и кто-то любимый. Джеффу была ненавистна мысль о том, что столько чужаков получило свободный доступ на их территорию в то время, как безопасность вожака находилась под угрозой. А Дженсену была ненавистна мысль о том, что его люди окажутся на чужой земле в одиночестве.

Однако еще больше Джеффа беспокоили несогласные, решившие остаться. Он сам натаскал Дженсена, и тот был более чем способен постоять за себя. Но это не мешало Джеффу волноваться за своего молодого альфу.

Дженсен не был дураком и прекрасно осознавал возможную опасность. Но он не зацикливался на возможных неудачах, а предпочитал сосредотачиваться на том, что хорошего мог сделать для своей стаи. Предвидеть угрозы было работой Джеффа. Выискивать их и устранять.

Вот только теперь Джефф охранял другого и чувствовал себя так, будто предает друга и стаю: его нет там, где он нужен больше всего. Потребность Дженсена обеспечить безопасность своей пары была понятна, меньшего от него и ожидать не стоило. Точно так же альфа относился ко всем своим близким. Но чем это поможет, если что-то случится с самим Дженсеном?

Джефф один из немногих мог в глаза сказать Дженсену, что тот ведет себя по-идиотски. Они знали друг друга дольше, чем каждый был готов признать, и тесная дружба позволяла Джеффу вести себя с вожаком более свободно. Прежде чем прийти к соглашению, стороны перебросились несколькими отборными выражениями.

Кристиан стал компромиссом по итогам одной особенно жаркой “дискуссии”. Коннор и Мерфи отлично исполняли свои обязанности, но Кристиан был одним из лучших. Джефф оставил Оскара, Криса и Мелкого присматривать за Джаредом, а Кристиан присоединился к близнецам. Последним приобретением команды стал Алдис, пришедший на место Идриса, убитого во время волнений вскоре после истории в доме Дженсена.

Во время работы с объектом у каждого было свое место: поверху, с одной крыши на другую, шел Оскар со снайперской винтовкой, заряженной патронами с серебряными пулями – последним аргументом в случае чего. Сегодня Джефф держался напротив Оскара, следя за крышами с другой стороны улицы. Внизу Крис и Мелкий рысили чуть впереди Джареда, стараясь не попасться ему на глаза. Алдис вытянул короткую соломинку и теперь замыкал группу в четырех кварталах позади, карауля тылы.

Испанское ругательство Оскара прошелестело в наушнике у Джеффа в ту же секунду, когда он сам заметил крупный силуэт: кто-то в сумерках шел по пятам за Джаредом во время его вечерне-ночного забега. Мысленно чертыхнувшись, Джефф быстро отправил своей команде “тревога”, используя упрощенную морзянку, которую они разработали, чтобы случайно не выдать себя болтовней.

Джеффу не надо было видеть подчиненных, чтобы точно знать, где находится и что делает каждый член отряда: Оскар найдет позицию, где сможет прикрывать всех; Крис замедлится, даст Джареду обогнать себя и вклинится между ничего не подозревающим человеком и потенциальной опасностью сзади. Мелкий продолжит скрытно двигаться параллельным курсом. Алдис в мгновение ока догонит Джареда и будет держаться поблизости, пока не подтянутся остальные. Как только разберутся с незваным гостем.

Джеффу не был знаком этот вервольф, беззвучно передвигающийся в темноте  
в боевой форме получеловека-полуволка. Он определенно что-то замышлял, но Джефф надеялся, что у его группы будет преимущество. В долю секунды выверив расстояние до следующей крыши, он снова выцелил незнакомца, перекинулся в боевую форму и прыгнул. Специально для таких случаев на нем были лохмотья. Его пара, Сэм, убила бы его собственными руками, если б он на дежурстве попортил “хорошую” одежду. Если ее разозлить, красавица превращалась в фурию. И, пожалуй, была единственным существом на планете, кто мог вселить в Джеффа страх божий.

\- Готов, - это снова тихий голос Оскара. Все заняли свои места. Джефф приземлился за спиной вервольфа и взял его шею в захват. Крис выступил из переулка. Не перекрывая Оскару линию огня, он с силой сжал противнику морду, не давая дышать. Они все, конечно, знали, что если до Джареда донесется хотя бы писк, он всю ночь проведет в поисках – как он посчитает – раненого зверька.

Не хватало им еще проблем, а Джареду – стресса.

Джефф усиливал хватку и считал про себя секунды – не хотелось бы задушить пленника до того, как они заставят его ответить на несколько вопросов. Пока они ждали знака “Все чисто” от Мелкого, Джефф уловил на чужаке знакомый запах.

Тэд.

Джефф почувствовал, как шерсть на загривке встает дыбом и в груди зарождается грозное ворчание – пришлось даже задержать дыхание, чтобы прекратить рык. Он почти поддался порыву сжать руку и сокрушить уязвимое горло, но тут Крис услышал сообщение в своем наушнике.

Крис раздул ноздри и с ворчанием обнажил длинные клыки. Он тоже учуял запах. Отпустил морду оборотня, чтобы освободить руки, сбросил с плеча рюкзачок и просигналил: “Ловушка“. Рванул молнию на рюкзаке, запустил внутрь руку в черной перчатке и тут же вынул свой улов.

От пленника волнами исходила паника, наполняя чистый ночной воздух знакомым густым запахом – захваченный волк увидел, что из рюкзака вытащили ошейник. Он знал, что серебряная лента будет жечься, как лава на коже, даже после того, как вернет его в человеческую ипостась. Он распахнул глаза и не смог сдержать визг, когда понял, что у этого ошейника, в отличие от большинства подобных устройств, вдобавок были еще и острые шипы с внутренней стороны. Оборотень быстро перекинулся, и, застегивая замок, Крис явно боролся с желанием все равно уколоть его шипами.

Отравление серебром наверняка заставит пленника быть полюбезнее, но может и вызвать припадки и смерть, если у жертвы окажется повышенная чувствительность. И в момент, когда серебро коснулось голой шеи, он, как нарочно, потерял сознание.

Джефф выпустил безвольное тело, оставляя пойманного на Криса, и метнулся туда, где был Джаред и телохранители. Как только Крис просигнализировал о новой угрозе, Оскар рванул вперед, остальные – за ним. Джефф быстро приближался к объекту, и вдруг его чуткие уши уловили приглушенный хлопок винтовки с глушителем. Мать-мать-мать!

Впиваясь когтями в бетон, Джефф проследил запах крови и Алдиса до темного переулка. Затормозил всеми четырьмя лапами и, осмотревшись, услышал чье-то пыхтение и тихий стон. Когда взгляд упал на ноги, торчащие из-за контейнера с мусором, у него екнуло сердце. Некоторую надежду вселяло отсутствие Оскара в пределах видимости. Если он выстрелил и ушел, значит, для него здесь работы больше не было. “Или он не смог бы ничего больше сделать, - пессимистично добавил внутренний голос Джеффа.

Когда Джефф подобрался поближе, стало видно Алдиса: тот сидел верхом на распростертом теле оборотня и копался в кровавой ране у него на груди, пытаясь добраться до серебряной пули. Подстреленный вздрогнул и застыл, когда ловкие пальцы выудили скользкий кусочек серебра. Мужчина все еще дышал неглубоко, в этом состоянии на него было бы слишком рискованно надевать ошейник. Рана от серебра будет заживать так же медленно, как на человеке, или еще хуже.

Пока они ждали отряд “Б” с фургоном для пленников, Мелкий прислал сообщение, что Джаред добрался до дома в целости и сохранности. Джефф убедился, что с его командой все в порядке и молча возблагодарил всех возможных богов, которые могли бы сейчас слышать седого волчару. Все выдохнули с облегчением, что Джаред был в безопасности, но они были слишком опытными, чтобы расслабляться.

До тех пор, пока Джаред не откажется от дурной привычки выходить на пробежку поздно вечером, чтобы сбросить напряжение, да еще без собак, команде Джеффа бездельничать не придется.


	5. Chapter 5

*Полгода назад (в ту же ночь)*

Телефон, звонящий посреди ночи, редко приносит хорошие новости. Звонок по мобильному для Дженсена был даже хуже: проблемы в стае.

Сегодня весь день он был у врачей. Со временем самочувствие становилось все хуже. Кристиан опять попытался убедить его прогнать чужих медиков. Он волновался, что другие стаи увидят в состоянии Дженсена подтверждение его “слабости”.

И Дженсен опять возражал, что осознает риски и то, как это может повлиять на мнение других стай о нем, особенно с учетом его недомоганий. Некоторым дальнейшие доказательства не были нужны, они и так знали все лучше всех, и если остальные отвернутся от него из-за результатов обследований, значит, не стали бы поддерживать его в любом случае. Вопреки протестам соратников, Дженсен все еще был убежден, что потенциальная выгода перевешивает риск. Он твердо верил, что если эти обследования могут помочь членам его стаи или посторонним оборотням, то пройти их было его прямой обязанностью. Ведь если не он, то кто?

Они работали над тем, чтобы открыться людям. Как только об их существовании станет известно, появится гораздо больше возможностей для создания смешанных пар, ведь их виды будут общаться плотнее. Но Дженсен знал, что и количество расставаний тогда возрастет. Как он мог считать себя достойным вожаком, если не занимался тем, что принесло бы добро целому виду? Да он бы сгорел со стыда.

\- Если ты ждешь, что я буду стоять рядом и смотреть, как ты изображаешь мученика, дружище, ты просто выжил из ума! - Кристиан развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и вылетел из дома, хлопнув дверью так, что задрожали стекла. Измученный и разочарованный Дженсен дотащился до спальни, не раздеваясь, упал на кровать и отрубился.

Кристиан вернется. Дженсен уже не раз пытался его вышвырнуть с тех пор, как заварилась эта каша. Кристиан охранял его днем, Майк и Том – ночью, и они прекрасно исполняли свои обязанности. Дженсен даже как-то отдал Кристиану прямой приказ пойти и выспаться в собственной постели. Никто в стае не мог противиться приказам вожака-альфы. Кристиан боролся с принуждением так яростно, что сначала у него пошла носом кровь, а под конец он потерял сознание. Дженсен отступился, боясь серьезно навредить другу, и хлопотал над ним, пока тот не пришел в себя. С тех пор Кристиан проводил ночи у него на диванчике.

Дженсен успел проспать совсем недолго, когда пронзительно заверещал мобильный.

Он щелчком раскрыл телефон – сердце пропустило удар: Джефф. Дженсен нажал кнопку “Ответить” и попытался сказать: “Алло”, но не смог издать ни звука, горло сдавило от ужаса. Джефф, однако, заговорил, как только понял, что на звонок ответили, и Дженсен был безмерно благодарен, что тот знал его так хорошо.

“Джаред дома, в безопасности, не думаю, что он вообще что-нибудь заметил”.

При имени партнера ставший привычным жар под кожей усилился настолько, что Дженсену показалось: вся кожа объята пламенем. Дженсен непроизвольно охнул, когда боль в животе вдруг запустила в него острые когти. Свободной рукой он обхватил живот и свернулся на кровати в позу эмбриона.

Не успел он перевести дух, как в спальне загорелся свет. Кристиан упал на колени рядом с кроватью и положил ему на живот теплую руку. Тревожно распахнув светло-голубые глаза, он ласково поглаживал ежик волос, стараясь успокоить. Похоже, с друзьями Дженсена правило “Не прикасаться к альфе” частенько летело к черту, вытесненное присущим волкам инстинктом “позаботься о соплеменнике”.

\- Джаред?

Дженсен вздрогнул и кивнул.

\- Он?.. - Кристиан тяжело сглотнул, боясь закончить вопрос.  
\- Все хорошо, - Дженсен все еще задыхался и дрожал.

“Первый отвлекал внимание, Крис надел на него ошейник. Второму повезло меньше, его завалил Оскар. Алдис вытащил пулю, но мы побоялись надевать ему ошейник, чтобы не было передоза серебра. Отряд “Б” подобрал его, сейчас они едут к вам. Когда я их видел последний раз, оба нападавших были без сознания, но думаю, ты захочешь с ними поговорить, - ударение на “поговорить” не оставляло сомнений в том, какой род беседы подразумевал Джефф. - Есть еще кое-что, о чем тебе нужно знать. Хочу предупредить тебя до того, как их привезут. Они пахли Тэдом”.

Где-то глубоко в груди зародился низкий рык. По венам пронеслось бешенство, и боль чуть-чуть отступила. Дженсен рывком выпрямился и сел на край кровати. Кристиан накрыл ладонями его колени, хоть так предлагая утешение своему взволнованному вожаку.

“Знаю, это ничего не доказывает, но, по-моему, точно говорит не в их пользу, - несмотря на то, что Джефф почти шептал, чувствовалось, что он сердит. - Проблема в том, что если они из его стаи, их будет тяжело расколоть. Тэду впору ЦРУ учить, как промывать мозги своим агентам”.

\- Не переживай, что-нибудь придумаю.

Джефф мрачно хмыкнул:  
“Уверен, что придумаешь. Если что-то понадобится - зови”.  
Джефф отключился, возвращаясь к службе.

\- Джефф со своими ребятами захватил двоих, сейчас их везут. Может, тебе стоит...  
\- Попробуй только запретить мне прикрывать тебя в допросной. Попробуй – и можешь готовиться подбирать себе новую команду и смотреть, как я истекаю кровью, - злобно прорычал Кристиан.

Дженсен на секунду вытаращился на стоящего перед ним на коленях друга, а потом уголки его губ приподнялись в усмешке:  
\- Кристиан, ты самый нахальный, упрямый сукин сын, которого я когда-либо знал. Ты хоть понимаешь, что если бы ты был в другой стае, то вряд ли дожил до своего колданоса?

Упоминание обряда посвящения в мужчины вызвало ухмылку “почтенного” телохранителя: он вспомнил хаос, царивший той ночью.  
\- Самый нахальный, упрямый сукин сын с учетом Джеффа или без?

Дженсен вытянул губы трубочкой и постучал пальцем по подбородку, притворяясь, что задумался.  
\- Ну, пожалуй, по этому показателю вы друг друга стоите.

Кристиан принял испуганный вид, прижал руку к сердцу, как будто его смертельно ранили:  
\- Ох! Ты знаешь, как ударить побольнее!  
И услышав, как альфа фыркнул от смеха, почувствовал, что уходит часть напряжения, поселившегося где-то между лопаток с той секунды, как зазвонил мобильный.

***

Четыре часа спустя вконец измотанный Дженсен снова повалился на кровать. Он принял душ, но все еще чувствовал запах крови и прочую вонь. Болело все: от макушки до пальцев ног. Заснуть, однако, оказалось непросто. 

Допрос не был первым в списке его любимых ночных развлечений, но Дженсен не мог отрицать, что иногда обстоятельства этого требовали. Хотя его согласие пытать пленников не могло изменить тот факт, что произошедшее еще долго будет являться ему в кошмарах. 

Он надеялся уберечь Кристиана от подобного опыта, хотя друг не боялся замарать рук в случае необходимости и не чурался применения физической силы, чтобы сделать то, что нужно. Вещи, которые им приходилось делать, чтобы получить информацию от предполагаемых убийц, оставляли неизгладимый след в душе сострадательного человека. Грозный рев Кристиана определенно не уступал его же костедробильным укусам. Но, несмотря на всю резкость, у него было доброе, мягкое сердце, оценить которое могли только самые близкие. Дженсен ненавидел подвергать его такому испытанию, уже достаточно плохо было то, что ему самому пришлось делать той ночью.

Но чтобы защитить Джареда, он без колебаний прошел бы через все то же самое еще раз и знал, что Кристиан был бы с ним.

Останки двух нападавших отправили Тэду. Они так и не признались, но запах их альфы нельзя было спутать ни с чем. Доказательств, достаточных для обвинения Тэда, не набралось, но, по крайней мере, в родной стае оборотней похоронят по всем правилам.

Дженсен не получал удовольствия от убийства себе подобных, но и не мог рисковать, отпустив их. У них был контракт, и даже если он не смог доказать, кто заказчик, останься они в живых – попытались бы снова. Джефф со своим отрядом были лучшими, но это вовсе не гарантировало, что их противникам однажды не повезет. Ни одна команда не могла похвастаться стопроцентно чистой историей.

Останки доставят лично Тэду. Сопровождающие представятся и объяснят ситуацию, хотя все знали, что Тэд уже в курсе. Без доказательств у них связаны руки, однако непубличное возвращение тел могло дать тому долгожданный повод для мщения.

Дженсен злился, что не может поехать с ними и поговорить с Тэдом сам, но и не был настолько глуп, чтобы подвергать себя очевидной опасности. На чужой земле с чужими телами на руках – тут могло случиться что угодно, а Тэд потом сочинил бы историю на свой вкус. Дженсен волновался за безопасность своих людей, зная, что сам не будет знать покоя, пока они не окажутся на своей земле.

Кристиан снова устроился на диванчике, хотя сон в ближайшем будущем ему наверняка не грозил. Смена Майка и Тома подходила к концу. Дженсен свернулся клубком вокруг своей боли в желудке и закрыл глаза, размышляя, можно ли в принципе уговорить Кристиана взять выходной и отдохнуть хоть чуть-чуть. 

Сомнительно.


	6. Chapter 6

*Полгода назад (в ту же ночь)*

Джаред ворвался в дом, захлопнул и запер за собой дверь. Хватая ртом воздух, он привалился к прохладному металлу.

Да, выходить без собак на пробежку поздно вечером не очень разумно. Была, однако, надежда, что он вымотается и уснет, а “детишки” наверняка завелись бы на всю ночь. Вот он и выскальзывал тихо наружу, если не мог уснуть или просыпался от кошмара, и пытался загнать себя до полного изнеможения.

Со временем ему стало легче. Иногда он мог даже проспать всю ночь напролет. По крайней мере, так было уже несколько раз.

Тысячу раз Джаред мысленно переживал тот день: что он увидел, что услышал, что сказал Дженсен. Джаред пытался найти разумное объяснение случившемуся. Сначала все было просто. Кто бы в здравом уме поверил в оборотней? А если принять их существование – что дальше? Вампиры? Феи? Гоблины? Только мысли об этом уже хватит, чтобы свести с ума нормального человека. 

Но в конце концов он понял, что не может продолжать отрицать произошедшее.  
Поначалу возращение воспоминаний о тех ужасных днях в колледже едва не подкосило его, и новые переживания были выше его сил, так что он решил считать, что ослышался тогда или сам напридумывал то, что – как он думал – ему запомнилось. Когда первый ужас схлынул, стало гораздо сложнее убедить себя, что все это выдумки.

Джаред прошел в душ, раскидывая по пути потную одежду. Забег начался с удобного размашистого шага – хватает на то, чтобы сбросить энергию, но не настолько утомительно, чтоб мышцы болели наутро. Он мог бы поклясться, что слышал какой-то шум за спиной сразу после того, как миновал самую дальнюю точку маршрута и повернул обратно. Джаред не придал этому никакого значения, пока не услышал шум во второй раз – как будто когти скребут по бетону. Пробежка превратилась в марш-бросок к дому.

Пока ванная наполнялась паром, он вернулся мыслями к Дженсену: как его глаза светились зеленым, какими опасными выглядели черные когти, выросшие из пальцев. Инстинктивная реакция Джареда на гнев улеглась, и теперь он понимал, что Дженсен тогда защищал его. Внутри становилось тепло от мысли, что он дорог кому-то настолько, чтобы встать на его защиту. Умом он понимал, что если снова окажется в той же ситуации, то все равно испугается – с его-то опытом! Но теперь, по прошествии времени, он мог оценить ощущение, когда тебя так неистово защищают.

Он встал под горячие струи, окончательно намочив влажные от пота волосы, уперся ладонями в холодную плитку, наклонился, позволив теплым струям разминать напряженные плечи. В тот день в комнате было несколько человек, и большинство казались обычными, разумными людьми. А вот тот мужик, Тэд, вел себя как полный отморозок. Кто из них норма, а кто исключение? Как ведет себя большинство? Как Дженсен: отзывчивы и, на первый взгляд, человечны? Или это как раз он отклонение от нормы, а они больше похожи на свои дикие и злобные животные ипостаси?

Джаред не был уверен, что хочет это знать.

В глазах двух огромных волков, безусловно, светился ум. Неужели и в волчьих телах они оставались людьми? Это вообще возможно? Столько вопросов, на которые нет ответов!

Выдавив гель для душа на жесткую мочалку, он взбил пену. Легко растер ноющие мышцы груди, медленно двинулся дальше, по плоскому животу. Отложил мочалку и принялся втирать пену в кожу, скользнул пальцами по кубикам пресса ниже, в мягкие, аккуратно выстриженные волосы к паху.

Джаред не мог подавить улыбку, когда всплыло очередное воспоминание. Он тогда в первый раз разделся для Дженсена, и тот улыбнулся знакомой улыбкой: уголки губ чуть приподняты и видны маленькие ямочки, которые Джаред так обожал.  
\- Ты в курсе, что тебе не обязательно стричь заросли, чтоб зрительно увеличить этого монстра?

Джаред покраснел так сильно, что, казалось, щеки загорелись в буквальном смысле. А потом Дженсен начал раздеваться, и смущение забылось за зрелищем этой потрясающей светло-медовой, покрытой веснушками кожи.

От этого воспоминания кровь устремилась вниз, и Джаред с низким стоном обхватил у основания быстро твердеющий член. Полгода. Дженсен был сексуальным, потрясающим, конечно, он уже нашел себе кого-нибудь. А у Джареда оставались воспоминания, только его, навсегда.

Легкие, как перышко, поцелуи по горячей коже, шершавый язык, лизнувший сосок, большая теплая ладонь, прижатая к низу живота. Обжигающие прикосновения Дженсена, ритмичные движения бедер. Успокаивающий вес сильного, крепкого тела, вжимающего его в матрас. Их скользкие от пота тела, движущиеся вместе, как две детали одного большого механизма. Теплый, мускусный запах, принадлежащий только Дженсену, будоражит чувства даже спустя столько времени.

Внутри все сжалось, Джаред непроизвольно ахнул и выплеснулся на плитку. Прислонился к стене, ловя ртом воздух и пережидая, пока успокоится рвущееся из груди сердце, а на него текла уже чуть теплая вода.

Небрежно вытершись, Джаред упал обнаженным на постель. Тело ныло. Он слишком устал, чтобы беспокоиться о пижаме. Самому себе можно было признаться, что он все еще любит Дженсена, скучает по нему во всех смыслах. Но после всего, чему он стал свидетелем, не получалось даже думать о том, чтоб попытаться жить в мире оборотней - слишком уж сомнительны были шансы.

Перед тем, как Джареда окончательно накрыл сон, у него случился проблеск полной честности с самим собой. Он бросил Дженсена. Да что там бросил – отшвырнул и больше не пытался с ним связаться. Джаред знал, что сильно его ранил, и каждый новый день умножал боль. Он не мог себе представить, чтобы такой теплый и любящий человек, как Дженсен, мог все еще оставаться один.

Но хрупкое сердце не могло вынести мысли о ком-то другом рядом с Дженсеном, даже несмотря на то, что Джаред сам и создал такую возможность.


	7. Chapter 7

*Три месяца назад*

Сжавшись в комок от боли, Дженсен сидел и смотрел, как по полу растекается лужа крови. Краем глаза он видел, как взволнованный медик суетится в шаге от него. Дженсен ясно дал понять: сначала заняться Кристианом и близнецами, иначе он к себе никого не подпустит. Обеспокоенный медик, который попытался предложить ему пакеты со льдом или полотенце, чтобы хотя бы замедлить кровотечение, был встречен таким сердитым рыком, что немедленно завалился на спину, взвизгнув и открыв доступ к животу и шее в позе покорности.

Когда Тэд позвонил и попросил о мирных переговорах, на которых можно было бы покончить с напряжением между стаями, они решили, что их ожидает ловушка: видимо, они стройными рядами должны были шагнуть в западню на месте встречи. Против воли Дженсен вынужден был отдать должное уму противника – до сих пор не было никаких доказательств, что именно он стоит за загадочными “случайностями", внезапно начавшими происходить несколько месяцев назад.

Джефф настаивал, что сопровождать альфу к потенциально опасному месту должна именно его команда. Не дав вожаку и рта открыть, Кристиан возразил, что с той же вероятностью это могла быть не ловушка для Дженсена, а попытка отвлечь их и открыть для нападения Джареда. Или, более чем вероятно, сочетание и того, и другого. В итоге, к разочарованию Джеффа, осмотреться и доложить ситуацию отправили группу “Б”.

Чего никто не ожидал, так это что им даже не дадут доехать до места, а столкнут с дороги на середине пути. Легко бронированный внедорожник не имел ни одного шанса против грузовика длиной двадцать шесть футов, врезавшегося им в бок на, казалось бы, пустынной проселочной дороге.

Кристиан попытался выровнять машину и вернуться на дорогу, сражаясь с грузовиком, вцепившись в руль до хруста в суставах. Болезненный вой вырвался у него из горла, когда он навалился на дверь и повернул руль, вкладывая в движения все силы. Но все было бесполезно, грузовик выигрывал просто за счет размера и веса, и не требовалось быть гением, чтобы догадаться, что, а точнее кто, добавлял тяжести фуре. В конце концов, “Шевроле Сабурбан” проломил ограждение и покатился под откос. Перевернувшись три раза, машина впечаталась в дерево и замерла колесами вверх. Когда оглушенный Дженсен и три его телохранителя выбрались из месива перекрученного металла и битого стекла, к ним уже подходила дюжина вервольфов в боевой ипостаси.

На оценку положения оставались секунды. Дженсен быстро обежал взглядом маленькую группку. У Мерфи было выбито или сломано правое плечо, рука свисала под странным углом к телу. В таком состоянии перекидываться особенно опасно. Повезет, если при изменении все встанет на место. Если нет – пока подключится ускоренная регенерация, он покалечится уже навсегда. Коннор старался не наступать на левую ногу и держал правое запястье на весу. Обоих покрывала кровь и стеклянное крошево, и было непонятно, сильно ли они ранены, помимо очевидных повреждений.

Кристиан уже начал меняться, но Дженсен успел отметить блеск осколков в его длинных темных волосах, кровь на разбитом лице и то, как он прижимал к груди руку.

На волне адреналина и гнева, толкающих его самого на трансформацию, Дженсену было сложно сосредоточиться и отделить новую боль от привычной. Он знал, что тоже пострадал в аварии, но пока Кристиан вставал между ним и нападающими, Дженсен позволил начаться изменению и ослабить боль. Под охраной или нет, он ни за что в жизни не останется в стороне.

Перекидываясь, он молился всем богам, чтобы здесь, вдали от проезжих дорог, на них не наткнулся никто посторонний. Свой выход в свет стаи задумывали совсем по-другому.

Первые двое чужаков кинулись на Кристиана и сбили с ног его угольно-черное тело. Еще четверо легко перепрыгнули через дерущихся и бросились к Дженсену, из-за более крупного размера и рыжеватого меха его невозможно было спутать с темной охраной.

Дженсен в бешенстве припал к земле, и тут мимо него пролетел черный с серебристым отливом зверь, разбросав атакующих, как кегли. У близнецов были особые приметы, по которым их можно было отличить в любой ипостаси, вместе и по отдельности, но сейчас не было времени разбираться, Дженсен мог только надеяться, что это Мерфи, потому что все конечности у волка были в полном порядке.

В мгновение ока оставшиеся шесть оборотней оказались рядом. Дженсен успел пожалеть, что не сможет помочь никому из своих – одного из близнецов взяли в клещи, а Кристиан все еще пытался подняться на ноги. Дженсен зарычал и вместе со вторым близнецом прыгнул навстречу врагам.

Следующие несколько минут по ощущениям растянулись на несколько лет: снова и снова когти и зубы находили себе цель, запах крови забивал обостренные чувства, усиливая свирепость одних и доводя до рвоты других. Грязь и запекшаяся кровь заляпали шерсть – невредимых в этом хаосе не осталось.

Когда в конце концов Дженсен смог окинуть взглядом поле боя, четверо нападавших были мертвы, один, свернувшись клубком, корчился от боли. Коннор лежал не шевелясь. Он вернулся обратно в человеческую форму, и это означало, что он был очень серьезно ранен или мертв. Дженсен начал пробиваться к нему, но что-то твердое ударило в висок, и окружающий мир провалился во тьму.

***

\- Альфа, альфа, пожалуйста! - борясь с забытьем, Дженсен не сразу узнал голос. Кто-то совсем рядом полузадушенно взывал к нему. - Я просто пытаюсь помочь, альфа, пожалуйста, открой глаза! - этот кто-то уже почти сипел, но слова еще можно было разобрать. Дженсен не был уверен, что знает, где он и что случилось, его переполняли чувство потери и опасности.

Он постарался сфокусировать взгляд и понял, что лежит, вцепившись в горло оборотню из отряда “В” - если он не ошибался, Джо. Дженсен немедленно отпустил его и невнятно извинился – на большее не хватило сил.

\- Ничего страшного, - проскрипел Джо и потер горло, - когда вы начали приходить в себя, я вообще-то ожидал и худшего, эндорфины после схватки... Там ведь была настоящая свалка.

Воспоминания об аварии и бое внезапно обрушились на Дженсена и пошатнули установившееся было душевное равновесие.

\- Что с остальными, они... - он попытался сесть и найти взглядом других, но тело прошила боль, и голос сорвался.  
\- Тише, тише, все живы, мы едем к доктору Мише. Ты некоторое время был без сознания, мы скоро будем на месте, вас всех подлатают. Мы в одном из медицинских фургонов, переделанных по твоему проекту. Пока едем, сделаем для вас все, что сможем.  
\- Я, конечно, благодарен, - все еще задыхаясь от боли, с трудом вытолкнул Дженсен, - но как вы там вообще очутились?

Светловолосому оборотню хватило такта отвернуться и постараться спрятать ухмылку.

\- Ну... Кристиан решил, что разведка команды “Б” снимает главную проблему, но он хотел, чтобы у нас на всякий случай все-таки был численный перевес. Вот он и устроил так, чтобы мы тайно ехали за вами. К сожалению, из-за того, что пришлось держаться за пределами видимости, мы были слишком далеко и смогли нагнать вас только после того, как машину столкнули с дороги и напали.

Дженсену определенно придется поболтать со своим другом на предмет секретов от альфы. Но сначала надо убедиться, что Кристиан выжил. Дженсен не был уверен, что все еще будет в сознании к тому времени, как они доберутся до Миши, и хотел убедиться, что его приказ услышали.

\- Слушай меня. Когда доберемся до врачей, первыми надо осмотреть мою команду.  
\- Но...  
\- Не обсуждается. Это приказ. И если я свалюсь и не смогу проследить выполнение, спрошу с тебя лично.

Оборотень побледнел, тяжело сглотнул и кивнул вожаку в знак того, что все понял.


	8. Chapter 8

В полузабытье Дженсен почувствовал, как фургон замедлил ход и повернул к обширным владениям Миши. Он постарался встряхнуться: пусть все приказы даны и будут исполнены, но Дженсен считал, что нечестно было бы взваливать на других его личный спор. А он почти наверняка возникнет.

Один из Мишиных бараков превратили в полностью оснащенный госпиталь для стаи. В последнее время Дженсен провел там много времени, хотя и не всегда именно с Мишей. Иногда он появлялся тут в полночь, проснувшись в судорогах или лихорадке.

Однажды его притащил Кристиан – сам Дженсен упал в обморок от боли. К счастью, тогда вокруг была только личная охрана. Дженсен слишком хорошо представлял, какой начался бы хаос, поползи об этом слухи.

Автомобиль остановился, вырывая его из смутных размышлений. Медработники дружно бросились к фургону и начали слаженно выносить переломанные, истекающие кровью тела. Это было наглядной демонстрацией их навыков, и Дженсен пожалел, что у них было слишком много практики для оттачивания мастерства.

В ответ на требование Дженсена осмотреть сначала команду на Мишином лице отразился возмущенный протест: он явно хотел возразить, но знал, что должен быстро заняться остальными пострадавшими. Под укоризненным взглядом врача раненого альфу оставили ждать в палате, а трех телохранителей увезли.

Так Дженсен и сидел, наблюдая за расползающейся по полу лужицей крови, а рядом суетился взволнованный медик. Открылась дверь, и кто-то тихо позвал: “Альфа?” Дженсену не надо было поднимать взгляд, чтобы узнать, чья косматая светловолосая голова просунулась в комнату. Он мысленно выругался, что не додумался позвонить Чаду сам.

Тут же в голове прозвучал голос Кристиана: “Правда, что ли? И когда бы ты успел, супермен? Когда валялся в отключке или истекал кровью?” Кошмар, все-таки они были знакомы ужасно давно, раз Кристиан время от времени выступал его внутренним голосом.

Свою первую трансформацию Чад прошел невероятно поздно. Такое, хоть и крайне редко, но встречалось и влекло за собой много трудностей. Сложнее всего было справиться с повышенной агрессией, которая вела к полному одичанию. Обезумевших оборотней приходилось уничтожать.

Узнав, что собственная стая не смогла помочь Чаду, Дженсен принял молодого волка к себе. К тому времени тот уже близко подошел к точке невозврата. Когда Чад начал медленно приходить в себя, его накрыли уныние и подавленность, но как только они встретились с Кристианом, всем стало ясно, что они были истинной парой. Дженсен порадовался за друга, но теперь в полных эмоций глазах Чада за счастьем проглядывала глубокая печаль.

Однажды Кристиан поделился, как волнуется за Чада и боится, что после всего, с чем тому пришлось столкнуться, депрессия его погубит. Чад признался, что совершал поступки, которых очень стыдится и, вероятно, никогда не сможет поправить, но больше ничего не рассказывал. И не стал бы говорить об этом ни с кем, кроме своей пары. Дженсен видел, что после того, как они пару раз побеседовали на эту тему, Кристиан был изнурен и тревожен несколько дней.

В минуты ясности Чад был такой чувствительной, нежной душой, что Дженсен не мог представить себе, что же такого ужасного тот мог сотворить. Но тогда, будучи полубезумным под влиянием гормонов и феромонов, он не мог полностью контролировать свои действия

Появление Чада в больнице показывало всю меру его любви к партнеру. Кристиан опекал Чада и старался дать ему возможность спрятаться при малейшей необходимости. Душевные раны всё еще глубоки, и Чад не чувствовал себя свободно в обществе. Они с Кристианом работали над этим, встречаясь с теми людьми и посещая те места, где он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Это был долгий процесс, и Кристиан старался оградить Чада от чрезмерного стресса и не требовать больше, чем тот был способен дать.

Дженсен винил себя в том, что из-за него эти двое проводили так много времени порознь. Он знал, что Чаду нужен Кристиан, они звонили друг другу по меньшей мере десяток раз в день, и все-таки разговоры не могли заменить личное присутствие, это Дженсен знал по собственному опыту.

\- Альфа? - снова тихий голос ворвался в его бессвязные мысли. Дженсен отстраненно подумал, что потерял больше крови, чем считал, если его так захватили воспоминания, что он даже не услышал приближения Чада.  
\- Крис меня убьет, если я хотя бы просто не взгляну на тебя.  
Дженсен фыркнул, тут же, впрочем, скривившись:  
\- Да ты из бедного волка веревки вьешь, удивительно еще, что он может уйти от тебя хоть ненадолго.

Чад попытался принять невинный вид, но не смог скрыть озорные искорки в глазах. Однако тут же обеспокоенно нахмурился, когда Дженсен сжался еще плотнее в ответ на всплеск боли. Тело покрывали глубокие раны от когтей и укусов, добавляя мучений. Дженсен смутно услышал характерные хлопки химических пакетов со льдом.

\- Пожалуйста, возьми, - попросил Чад, держа один такой пакет и полотенце, - ну, пожалуйста. Если с тобой что-нибудь случится, Кристиан никогда себя не простит.

Дженсен хотел возмутиться такому подлому приему, но он не сомневался, что Чад прибегнул к отчаянным мерам, чтобы убедить своего альфу прекратить упрямиться. Он сам поступил бы так же. Дженсен смог только вздохнуть и кивнуть.

Чад махнул медику, отступив в сторону, как только Дженсен наконец принял лед и полотенце.


	9. Chapter 9

Усилием воли Дженсен не позволил себе взбрыкнуть, дал осторожным рукам опустить себя на больничную кровать. Он попытался сам забросить ноги, но не смог: мышцы вокруг самого большого укуса на левом бедре свело болезненной судорогой... Теперь, когда он обратил внимание на повреждения, это выглядело самым плохим. Было еще с десяток ран поменьше, но они казались не такими опасными.

Ноги аккуратно уложили на постель. Дженсен повернул голову и увидел, как тревожно нахмурился Чад, когда его руки соскользнули с ног альфы.

\- Прости, я знаю, что не должен...  
\- Думаю, в данных условиях “не трогать альфу без разрешения” - скорее рекомендация, чем закон, - слабая улыбка Дженсена превратилась в болезненную гримасу, когда медик начал промывать порез на груди. Дженсен чертыхнулся сквозь зубы.

Следующие несколько секунд, должно быть, выпали из сознания, потому что вдруг оказалось, что Чад стоит у изголовья кровати, напротив медика. Дженсен был уверен, что знает, как того зовут, но до сих пор не мог вытащить имя из затуманенного разума. Он сосредоточился на этом, чтобы отвлечься от боли, и только через минуту понял, что Чад смотрит на него, нервно кусая губы.

\- Чад?

Чад прятал взгляд:  
\- Если Крис не выкарабкается, ты должен знать...

\- Он поправится, - Дженсен накрыл руку Чада своей и удивился, когда молодой оборотень вздрогнул от его ласкового прикосновения. - Кристиан один из самых крутых сукиных детей, которых я знаю, иначе бы просто не стал моим личным телохранителем, - предательское воображение снова развернуло перед ним сцену, как Кристиан прижимает к земле одного противника, а другой в это время вгрызается в его беззащитную спину. Должно быть, что-то отобразилось на его лице, потому что Чад отшатнулся, а в голубых глазах мелькнули страх и боль.

Вина обвила тугими кольцами, угнездилась свинцовой тяжестью в груди. Он так давно не видел Джареда, но, по крайней мере, знал, что его партнер жив и за ним присматривают. За исключением близнецов и еще пары человек, все его телохранители имели пару. Покушения на него случались и раньше, но до сих пор ему не приходилось беспокоиться об этом каждый день. Сможет ли он жить, зная, что чей-то партнер умрет, защищая его? Может, стоит взять в охрану холостяков?

Правда, отослать Кристиана, Джеффа, близнецов, черт, да всю личную охрану альфы можно только одним способом: накачать снотворным и отправить в Антарктиду.

Ха, ну, значит, не судьба...

Дженсен понял, что опять отвлекся. Нужно было сосредоточиться, чтобы помочь Чаду справиться с тем, что того снедало.

\- Чад… - начал было Дженсен, но его тут же перебили.

\- Нет, - светлые патлы Чада заплясали вокруг лица, так энергично он затряс головой, - мне самому это нужно. До меня сегодня вдруг дошло, что однажды он может и не вернуться, - наступила очередь Дженсена вздрогнуть – удар попал в цель. - Если произойдет худшее, ты должен всё знать. Думаю, тебе надо знать в любом случае: чтобы решить, можно ли мне остаться, - Чад так торопился, что к концу стало сложно разобрать слова.

Чад переводил дух, а медик тем временем перешел к самой глубокой ране, тянувшейся от левого бедра наискось по животу и через ребра. Если бы не быстрая реакция, быть Дженсену выпотрошенным, а внутренностям – валяться на залитой кровью траве. Он попытался лежать тихо, но не смог не вскрикнуть. Он шумно выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы:  
\- Чад, ничего не понял.

\- Знаю, знаю, наверное, сейчас совсем не время, но не знаю, смогу ли заставить себя еще раз, если сейчас не получится, - выпалил Чад с помертвевшим лицом, и Дженсену на него даже глядеть было больно. - Он не знает. То есть он знает, что я кое-что сделал, что я был кое с кем, когда в конце концов начал меняться, и что все прошло ужасно, но Крис не знает...

Вдруг, напугав всех троих, распахнулась дверь. В палату ворвался Кристиан в больничной одежде с чужого плеча. Больше всего это напоминало природную стихию, ярость исходила от него вполне ощутимыми волнами. Взглядом, которым он наградил Дженсена, можно было расколоть бетон.

\- О чем ты, на хрен, думаешь, ты, упрямый ублюдок...   
Тираду прервал Чад:  
\- Зайка! - воскликнул он и вдруг оказался у Кристиана в объятиях. Потревоженные раны напомнили о себе, и Кристиан заворчал было, но беспокойство о Чаде тут же вытеснило все остальные чувства. Его партнер заболел или был ранен, пока он сам защищал альфу?

Дженсен выгнул бровь, улыбнулся так, что показались ямочки:  
\- Зайка? - насмешливо выдохнул он.

Щеки Кристиана залила краска:  
\- Прозвище, которое не должно было выйти за пределы спальни. Зайка Кейн! - но его снова отвлек Чад, он начал водить ладонями по истерзанному телу, определяя степень повреждений.  
\- Малыш, что ты здесь делаешь? Как ты сюда попал? Что случилось? Ты как?

Чад слегка отодвинулся, чтобы самому осмотреть любимого:  
\- Со мной все хорошо, я приехал за тобой и поговорить с альфой, - он ласково погладил порезы под левой скулой Кристиана. Тот даже не успел смутиться, как Чад подвел его к кровати.  
\- Крис не знает всего, я и сам всего пару месяцев назад узнал, что... - Чад покачал головой, явно подавленный. Он поколебался, выбирая точку отсчета. - Хорошо, начну с самого начала. Моя трансформация произошла так поздно, что мы все были убеждены: я на всю жизнь останусь просто носителем. Потом я встретил кое-кого, и, кажется, это спровоцировало мое первое изменение. Если в этом и было хоть что-то положительное – спасибо предкам хотя бы за это – он не видел, как я перекидываюсь. Ничем хорошим это в итоге не закончилось.

Мука и ненависть к себе, искажавшие лицо Чада, вернули Кристиана в то время, когда он ночи напролет сидел рядом со своим любимым, пока тот боролся с грузом прошлого. Довольно долго он боялся, что вина окажется слишком большой для его юной пары. Кристиан потянулся обнять Чада и постарался, чтобы обида не отразилась на его лице, когда тот уклонился от прикосновений.

\- Прости, я не могу, мне нужно... Он запустил мою трансформацию, или я думал, что запустил, и на некоторое время я словно свихнулся. Если бы ты меня тогда видел, то просто не узнал! Не уверен, знали ли в моей стае, что может случиться и к чему все это приведет. Никто понятия не имел, что со мной делать. Что сделать для меня. Я был так зол, так ревновал, был так уверен, что он – моя пара! Ведь все началось с ним. Я хотел знать, где он каждую секунду, боялся, что он узнает, кто я, узнает о моей ущербности. Он же человек, он мог просто уйти, и я... - Чад давился словами, по лицу потекли слезы. - То, что я делал... не могу даже... я думал, что, наконец, нашел себе пару. Страх потерять его затмил все остальное. Но потом ты взял меня в свою стаю, и я начал приходить в себя.

Чад обхватил себя руками и дрожал так, что зуб на зуб не попадал. Кристиан больше не мог этого вынести. Он подошел сзади и обхватил его худощавое тело, притянул спиной к своей груди, утешающе уткнулся носом в мягкие светлые волосы.

У Дженсена болело сердце за эту пару в их общих страданиях. Он не мог представить, как тяжело было Чаду, но знал, что вид того, как мучается любимый, убивает Кристиана. Хотелось как-то помочь им, но Чаду обязательно надо было рассказать все и самому снять груз с души. Дженсен мог только лежать и слушать, пока медик – Калеб, наконец вспомнил он имя – перешел к укусу на бедре.

Чад судорожно втянул воздух и шмыгнул носом, в поисках поддержки прижимаясь к мускулистому телу Кристиана.

\- Когда я наконец встретил Кристиана и понял, как на самом деле чувствуешь себя рядом с парой, все встало на свои места. Я так сильно хотел найти того человека и извиниться. Но он исчез до того, как ты меня нашел. Спасибо всем богам, он сбежал до того, как я... - он тяжело сглотнул и содрогнулся. - Я даже не знал, где начинать его искать. Потом однажды увидел его на улице. Поверить не могу, что он был здесь все это время. Я пошел к нему, но...

Он выпрямился, чуть отодвинулся от успокаивающего тепла Кристиана и впился беспокойным взглядом в Дженсена, собираясь с духом:

\- Джефф остановил меня и сказал, кто это. Альфа, это был Джаред.

Потрясенное молчание повисло в комнате. Дженсена затопила ярость и жажда защитить, и он крепко зажмурился, зная, что его глаза сейчас светятся злобной зеленью. Как такое могло быть?! Как Джаред мог ничего не рассказать ему? Дженсен боролся с желанием перекинуться и разорвать что-нибудь. Низкий рык вырвался у него из груди, несмотря на все старания сдержаться.

По-видимому, мироздание считало, что ему все еще мало волнений, потому что вдруг зазвонил телефон. Ошеломленный Дженсен схватил трубку, не посмотрев, кто звонит, проворчал: “Алло?” – и почувствовал, как от страшных слов останавливается сердце:

\- Джареда схватили.

***

Дженсен был уже на полпути к двери, когда почувствовал на себе три пары рук; его старались держать осторожно, чтобы не потревожить раны. Он обернулся зарычать и осознал, что не одет, он ведь потерял все после того, как перекинулся для драки. Дженсен включил в телефоне громкую связь, и Калеб поспешил принести ему халат, пока Джефф вводил их в курс дела.

По пути к месту, куда привезли Джареда, Дженсен вернулся мыслями к телефонному разговору и постарался вспомнить все детали. Джаред встречался с коллегой. Джефф не захотел рассказывать ничего о том, что сначала выглядело как обычное свидание.

Джефф был вне себя, что не смог понять раньше, но как бы он увидел? Непонятно, как этот коллега был связан с Тэдом, но явно как-то был. У охраны появились подозрения, когда парочка выехала из города, прочь от обычных “мест первых свиданий”. Еще до звонка альфе Джефф вызвал резерв, и они окружили участок, на случай если потребуется вмешаться до приезда Дженсена.

Близнецы еще не пришли в себя - Миша заверил, что Коннор и Мерфи пусть и не скоро, но поправятся - но Кристиан и Чад оба настояли, что будут сопровождать альфу. Ни Кристиану, ни Дженсену не была приятна мысль подвергать Чада опасности, но они оба знали, что он может постоять за себя. Он мог драться, но предпочитал уходить от боя.

На месте Дженсен тотчас же выцепил Тэда, кружившего вокруг Джареда, который его явно помнил. Дженсен знал, что все оборотни в округе почуяли его появление, его гнев и не удивился, когда Тэд повернулся к нему со злорадной ухмылкой.

\- Так-так-так, кто это к нам пришел? Всемогущий Дженсен удостоил нас своим присутствием. Чем могу служить?

Дженсен предостерегающе зарычал и перевел взгляд на Джареда, а тот, побледнев и широко распахнув глаза, уставился на Чада.

\- Джаред, - Дженсен встал между своей парой и Чадом, но не стал подходить к Джареду. Так близко и никакой возможности коснуться... - Ты мне веришь? - Джаред заколебался, и укол боли пронзил Дженсена. - Они здесь, чтобы защитить тебя. Я знаю, что случилось, но он изменился, даю слово. Он будет тебя охранять.

Джаред жадно вбирал перемены в Дженсене, и в его глазах одна эмоция сменяла другую. Дженсен знал, что шрамы над бровью еще видно, как и темные круги под глазами, и даже больничная одежда не могла спрятать того, как он похудел. А недавняя схватка еще добавила отметин. Однако он не мог себе позволить тратить время на расшифровку взглядов Джареда.

Тэд по дуге отошел от Джареда, и Чад с Кристианом приблизились сбоку к своему подопечному. По периметру стояли с дюжину людей Тэда, но никто из них не двинулся с места. Дженсен последовал за Тэдом, и они остановились в стороне и встали лицом друг к другу.   
Внезапно Тэд ударил так зло и быстро, что ослабленный ранениями Дженсен не смог увернуться и получил удар в живот, как минимум одна из ран снова открылась. Дженсен упал на колени, ловя ртом воздух, обхватил себя руками и сжал зубы.   
Кровь быстро просочилась сквозь одежду, приклеила ткань к коже. Очевидно, он был в еще худшей форме, чем считал. Сможет ли он противостоять сильному волку над ним? Сквозь шум в ушах донеслось его имя, но он не смог определить, кто кричал.

Стоило ему попытаться встать, как Тэд набросился него и сжал горло. Дженсен почувствовал, как его поднимают в воздух и кидают на каменистую землю. Дух вышибло, в глазах заплясали черные пятна.

Сверху нависло исчерченное шрамами лицо Тэда. В темных глазах ярко светилась ненависть. Тот заговорил, и его голос разнесся по всей поляне:  
\- Я вырву тебе горло. Потом выебу твоего парня, я буду драть его до крови, а потом тоже вырву горло.


	10. Chapter 10

Дженсен отчаянно сражался за глоток воздуха. В глазах потемнело, мир сузился до крохотной точки в конце тоннеля. Дженсен падал, падал, проваливаясь в шок. Камни впивались в спину, из открывшихся ран сочилась кровь, ладони Тэда давили на тело: одна – на грудь, другая сжимала горло. Раздался чей-то пронзительный вопль, заглушивший неровный стук сердца, что возвещал о неизбежном обмороке.

Когда мир вокруг начал терять яркость, он перевел взгляд от гневного лица сверху на трех друзей, стоявших ближе к краю поляны. Все трое смотрели на него во все глаза, на их лицах были написаны ужас и беспомощность. Чад и Кристиан удерживали Джареда. Мелькнула мысль, что, наверное, кричал Джаред.

Волки Дженсена не были самоубийцами, они были слишком опытны, чтобы вмешиваться в разборки альф. Альфы по природе своей сильнее и быстрее, потому-то они и альфы.

Если бы Джаред вырвался, Тэд убил бы его. И Кристиана с Чадом, потому что они ни за что не остались бы в стороне.

Если Дженсен умрет, сначала изнасилуют и убьют Джареда. Затем зверь-садист примется за его друзей и будет охотиться на них до последнего, постарается продвинуться на земли стаи.

Кристиана, Чада, Джеффа, Коннора, Мерфи, Мишу – всех, кто что-то значил для Дженсена, будут преследовать, их будут убивать в первую очередь. Начнут, наверное, с Джеффа и Кристиана - из-за их способности возглавить стаю.

Ярость оттого, что угрожали его паре, пожаром полыхнула по венам. Его первостепенной задачей всегда была защита стаи и партнера. Ради этого он принес уже столько жертв! Собственную кровь, пролитую за стаю, соглашения, переговоры. Людей, которых убивал, чтобы спасти своих. Людей, которые погибли, поддерживая его.

Слишком рано он потерял отца и оказался безоружным против акул.

Он выжил и спас всех, кого мог, а сейчас мог потерять все. От недостатка кислорода он начал отключаться, взгляд мутнел. Из-за железной хватки на горле он даже не мог вытолкнуть рык, зарождавшийся в груди.

Нет!

Дженсен почувствовал, что в нем очищающим огнем разгорается трансформация. Глаза налились слезами, кожа начала растягиваться и меняться, в очередной раз открывая раны предыдущего боя. Одежда сначала впилась в тело другой формы, но потом швы неохотно поддались.

Тэд отстал от него в изменении на секунду, но этого хватило, чтоб Дженсен успел запустить когти ему в бока и освободиться от захвата. Взяв под контроль адреналиновую волну, Дженсен отшвырнул Тэда в сторону, неустойчиво поднялся на лапы и наконец-то глубоко вдохнул.

Они принялись осторожно двигаться по кругу, пока Дженсен старался справиться с головокружением. Оба выискивали слабости друг у друга, ждали, пока другой приоткроется. Дженсен порадовался густоте своего рыжеватого меха, который помогал скрыть многочисленные раны, в отличие от чепрачно-серой масти Тэда. Не самый лучший камуфляж, но благодаря этому не так ужасающе очевидны его повреждения, хотя по животу и ногам сочилась кровь.

Раны от серебра, зубов и когтей будут заживать по-человечески долго, и даже усиленная регенерация в боевой форме не могла этого исправить. Все молчали. Тишину нарушало только сиплое дыхание Дженсена.

Он стоял спиной к друзьям, когда откуда-то сзади послышалось знакомое “шшух” - кто-то зарядил арбалет. Арбалеты попадались часто, их не контролировали так жестко, как огнестрельное оружие с глушителями, но Дженсен знал, что его собственные отряды не были настолько подлыми. У него кровь застыла в жилах при мысли о том, что серебряный болт направлен ему в сердце.

Дженсен присел и развернулся, чтобы оценить новую угрозу. Он старался держать в поле зрения и Тэда, и охранника. Куда бы ни попал болт, боль будет кошмарной. Он не знал, сколько еще сможет выдержать, но сдаться не мог.

Никто не был готов к тому, что случилось дальше.

Охранник следил за движениями Дженсена, и тот приготовился к поражению. И тут словно разверзлась бездна. Охранник нажал на спусковой рычаг, перед Дженсеном молнией метнулась светловолосая фигура, и напряженную тишину разбил голос Кристиана:  
\- Чад, нет!

Глухой удар болта, словно выстрел стартового пистолета, запустил армагеддон. Дженсен в ужасе уставился на безвольно упавшего в траву Чада, тот не поднимался... Дежа вю: точно так же, не двигаясь, лежал бледный Коннор. Из-за деревьев высыпал отряд “Б”, оборотни раздевались и перекидывались на бегу. Правила встречи были грубо нарушены покушением на альфу. Противники стали законной добычей, и теперь их не могли спасти даже боги.

Тэд всей огромной тушей набросился на Дженсена, прежде чем тот успел определить, тяжело ли ранен Чад. Дженсен упал, раны опять вспыхнули болью, а он зацепил когтями тонкую кожу под челюстью врага. Используя собственную инерцию, он завершил движение и всем своим весом прижал соперника к земле.

Дженсен оперся на плечо Тэда, чтобы обеспечить себе рычаг, плотнее сжал когтями его челюсть и повернул его голову набок. Дженсена подстегивал гнев на врага, который так нагло посягнул на его пару, а открытое горло так и манило. Дженсен наклонился за победой и пропустил момент, когда Тэд прорвал когтями тонкую шкуру под грудиной в попытке добраться до сердца. С сиплым рыком Дженсен сомкнул массивные челюсти на дергающемся горле, мышцы его сжались, и он выдрал жизненно-важный орган.

Выплюнув мертвую плоть, Дженсен рухнул рядом с трупом, и безжизненные когти выскользнули у него из живота. Все в нем кричало: “Поднимись, помоги своим”, - но сил не было. Глаза закрылись, и, должно быть, он ненадолго отключился.

Очнулся он уже в человеческой форме. С испугом ощутил, как чьи-то пальцы нежно ворошат ему слипшиеся от пота волосы. Веки были тяжелыми, как будто налились свинцом. Меньше всего он ожидал увидеть того, кто сидел рядом.

На него смотрели кошачьи глаза Джареда.

\- Дженсен?


	11. Chapter 11

Джаред сидел рядом. Он снял рубашку и прижимал ее к самым большим ранам. Когда даже его огромными ладонями не получилось накрыть все места кровотечения, он сосредоточился на самых глубоких колотых ранах на животе: расправил ткань и прижал ее по краям, и Дженсен не смог сдержать болезненного вскрика.

\- Прости, прости, - шептал Джаред, другой рукой нежно поглаживая шрамы над глазом Дженсена. Тот был таким бледным, изможденным, под глазами – темные круги, отчего веснушки на худом лице стали еще заметнее. Дженсен дрожал, кожа на ощупь была холодной. Джаред боялся, что если он продолжит думать о том, каким хрупким выглядит его любимый, как тяжело он ранен, то это приведет к еще менее приятным мыслям, так что он сказал первое пришедшее в голову:  
\- Придурок, ты почему мне не позвонил? - без гнева, но с обидой.  
\- Я.. - Дженсен сглотнул и скривился. - Я думал, ты этого не хочешь. Думал... думал, ты меня ненавидишь, - горло сжалось, и дальше вышел придушенный хрип: - Я видел, как ты испугался. Меня. Не хотел, чтобы у тебя когда-нибудь было еще такое же лицо. Я люблю тебя слишком сильно, чтобы видеть несчастным или испуганным. Хочу, чтоб ты был счастлив и в безопасности, неважно где.  
\- Дженсен...  
\- Нет. Все хорошо. Теперь он мертв, а я всегда буду тебя защищать. Иди. И будь счастлив, - Дженсен постарался откатиться в сторону. Он не мог и дальше лежать так близко, зная, что снова потеряет Джареда.

Далеко уползти не получилось.

Перед ним вырос Джефф, взялся большой ладонью за плечо и твердо, но аккуратно перевернул обратно на спину.

\- А я так не думаю. Какого черта ты явился сюда в таком состоянии? Тебя могли убить!  
\- Я просто...  
\- Ты просто услышал, что Джаред у них, и хотел убедиться, что он в безопасности, - зарычал Джефф, а за его плечом вырос Миша. - Кстати, я привел врача, а кое-какое медоборудование сейчас привезут. Решил, что такому тупице как ты, оно обязательно понадобится.

Миша ловко отпихнул Джеффа в сторону, прежде чем раздраженный Дженсен успел ответить. Он потянулся было за рубашкой, но Джаред одной рукой взял его ладонь, а другой начал нежно гладить его колючие волосы.

\- Джаред, тебе столько нужно узнать, - Миша осмотрел и начал обрабатывать раны и одновременно тихо говорил, - но у нас мало времени, так что слушай. Его ранения и сами по себе серьезны, но от разлуки с партнером...

\- Миша... - предупреждающе зарычал Дженсен, но тот и ухом не повел.  
\- ... все становится еще хуже. Мы сходимся на всю жизнь; человек, похоже, не так сильно ощущает связь, но для нас расставание с парой может привести к смерти. Чем дольше вы были врозь, тем слабее он становился и больше боли испытывал. Он сегодня дважды бился насмерть, потерял много крови, и при его слабости я бы не взялся оценивать шансы, - оторвавшись от кровавого месива, он увидел, что Джаред смотрит на него широко отрытыми перепуганными глазами, а на горле у него бешено бьется жилка.  
\- Джаред, дыши спокойно, тут только твоей гипервентиляции не хватало. Хотелось бы вводить тебя в курс дела как-нибудь по-другому, но нам надо побыстрей с этим покончить и убраться отсюда. Все хорошо? - после кивка Джареда он продолжил: - При ранении помогает физический контакт с соплеменником. Многие повреждения проходят скорее при смене формы, но раны от когтей и зубов других оборотней или серебра заживают медленно. Присутствие рядом кого-то из своих помогает. Твое – его пары – вылечило бы его быстрее, понимаешь?  
\- Не совсем, но от меня это и не требуется, мне только нужно знать, что делать прямо сейчас, - Джаред все еще был слишком бледен, но уже успокоился достаточно, чтобы Миша не волновался о том, что он упадет в обморок.  
\- Справедливо. Когда все закончится, задашь любые вопросы. Нужно погрузить его в машину. Транспортировка будет очень болезненной, так что если не уверен, выдержишь ли, просто отойди и не путайся под ногами. И, как только погрузим его, мне нужно, чтобы ты лег рядом с ним.  
\- Но что, если я его пораню?

Миша махнул охране и подготовил все к переноске альфы в фургон:  
\- Польза, которую ты принесешь, оставаясь вплотную рядом с ним, перевесит любые твои неловкие движения. Он нуждается в тебе. Я не уверен, что смогу вылечить его без тебя. Сможешь?  
\- Конечно. Я не знал...  
\- Джаред, поговорим позже, - Миша мягко прервал его, прежде чем тот снова начал винить себя.  
\- Что с Чадом? - тихо спросил Дженсен, когда охрана заняла свои места вокруг. Миша знал, что упрямый вожак не позволит увезти его, пока не получит ответ на свой вопрос, так что ввел его в курс дела как можно короче.  
\- Болт ударил достаточно сильно, подозреваю, что сломана лопатка, но без аппаратуры сказать сложно. От удара и шока от серебра он потерял сознание, но, думаю, с ним все будет в порядке. Кристиан сам укладывает его в фургон – никого не подпускает к Чаду, кроме меня. И, уверен, ты не удивлен, как и я, - закончил он сухо.

Когда его осторожно подняли, Дженсен не смог сдержать крика боли, а потом, к счастью, провалился в забытье.

***

Медленно всплывая на поверхность сознания, Дженсен почувствовал, что к нему кто-то тесно прижимается справа. Секунду он не знал, что и думать, но тут в одно мгновение все вспомнил. Впервые за почти год он чувствовал себя дома.

Огромная ладонь Джареда лежала на животе у Дженсена, не задевая порезы. Пальцы самыми кончиками поглаживали мягкую кожу и новые шрамы.

\- Если мы будем вместе, - прошептал он, и сердце Дженсена затрепетало в надежде, - мне надо знать все. Непохоже, что мы скоро отсюда куда-нибудь денемся, так что у тебя масса времени.

Дженсен чуть улыбнулся, показав ямочки, так любимые Джаредом, открыл глаза, и оказалось, что тот опирается на локоть, наклонившись совсем близко.

\- Справедливо. Хочешь, чтобы я начал с какого-то особого места? - Дженсен практически шептал. Они были совсем рядом, так что ему не надо было говорить громче и напрягать поврежденные мышцы торса.

Джаред улыбнулся:  
\- Как насчет – с начала?  
\- Не хочешь облегчать мне жизнь, да? - усмехнулся ответно Дженсен. - Ладно, ладно. Бывают урожденные вервольфы, и бывают обращенные из людей.  
\- А ты из каких?  
\- Я родился вервольфом, и мой отец был вожаком стаи.  
\- И ты тоже автоматически им стал?  
\- Нет, так просто у нас не бывает. Когда мой отец... - Дженсен поколебался, и от боли, написанной на его лице, у Джареда кольнуло в сердце. Он прижался еще ближе.  
\- Мне было семнадцать, когда отца убили. Таких молодых альф еще не было. Каждый вожак должен подтвердить свою силу, а для меня это было сложнее всех предыдущих испытаний. Даже после моего успеха оставались претенденты, которые не верили, что я достоин занять это место.

Джаред мягко поцеловал Дженсена в висок. Он уже сожалел о своем вопросе, очень хотелось убрать боль из этих глубоких зеленых глаз, так что он сменил тему:  
\- И теперь ты можешь быть и моим прекрасным мальчиком и бешеным вуки*, - и был вознагражден тихим смешком.  
\- Это две из трех ипостасей. Третья - чисто волчья форма, хотя, как правило, мы крупнее, чем обычные волки. Некоторые самые мелкие самки могут сойти за волка, но по большей части нас не спутаешь. Если нас ранили, мы можем ускорить заживление, отрастив шерсть, если только рана не нанесена серебром или другим оборотнем. То, что говорится в легендах о передаче ликантропии, - правда. Мы можем обратить другого укусом, также можно заразиться через кровь.

Тут Дженсену кое-что пришло в голову, он распахнул глаза и попытался отползти от Джареда.  
\- О господи, ты же пытался остановить мне кровь! - он все пытался отстраниться подальше и осмотреть Джареда, но тот держал его крепко.

\- Стой! Да хватит же, у тебя снова откроются раны, и уж будь уверен, я снова буду останавливать тебе кровь, - Дженсен немедленно замер, неглубоко и слишком быстро дыша. Джаред медленно вернул ладони на прежние места, поглаживая и пытаясь успокоить запаниковавшего любимого. - Это что такое сейчас было? Ну-ка, рассказывай.

Дженсен крупно сглотнул и скривился, дрожа.  
\- Джаред, это может передаться с кровью. Если у тебя есть открытая ранка... ты же по локоть в моей крови был!  
\- Разве тебе не придется меня обращать по-любому, чтоб я смог стать твоей парой?  
\- Нет. Нет! Я бы никогда тебя не заставил. Ты уже моя пара, и это ничем не изменишь. Если бы тебя обратили, ты бы чувствовал то же, что и я. Но ты не обязан. Ты можешь продолжать оставаться человеком и быть моей парой.  
\- Нет у меня никаких ссадин, так что хватит волноваться, - Джаред еще раз нежно поцеловал Дженсена в лоб, и у того немножко разгладилась морщинка между бровей. - Так что когда нам будет по восемьдесят, буду выгуливать твою седую пушистую задницу, - улыбнулся Джаред, но Дженсен вдруг поежился и отвел взгляд. На душе у Джареда снова заскребли кошки:  
\- Дженсен?

Дженсен прикусил губу и пошевелился:  
\- Что-нибудь еще рассказать?  
\- Расскажи, почему у тебя вдруг стал такой вид, как будто я проехался катком по выводку щенят. Что такое?  
\- Ничего, просто... - он снова поменял позу, но в этот раз прижался к Джареду, опустил голову ему на плечо, - мы живем дольше людей. Наверное, это как-то связано с нашими способностями к регенерации, у нас иммунитет ко многим человеческим болезням, и это продлевает нам жизнь.  
\- То есть если ты меня не обратишь, тебе придется смотреть, как я старюсь и неизбежно умираю раньше тебя? – Он помолчал. – …но если ты не можешь жить без пары, и я умру первым... что случится с тобою?  
\- Я тоже умру.

\-----

Вуки - раса Чубакки из “Звездных войн” - [читать статью](http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%92%D1%83%D0%BA%D0%B8)


	12. Chapter 12

Джаред замер:  
\- Что?

Дженсен заставил себя открыть глаза. Он постарался отстраниться от боли и усталости, боясь снова отпугнуть одним неправильным словом.  
\- Джаред...

\- Нет уж, хватит. Что значит – ты умрешь? А что если бы меня сегодня не схватили эти уроды? Что если мы не сможем обо всем договориться? Что будет с тобой, если мы не будем вместе? - волнение и тревога захватили Джареда. Увидев, как глубоко ранили его слова, как явно боль отразилась на лице Дженсена, вдохнул, успокаиваясь, и разгладил большим пальцем морщинку у него на лбу. – Врач сказал, что наша разлука убьет тебя, то есть не только если я умру первым... да?

Страшно тяжело было признавать, как сильно на него действовала необходимость отпустить Джареда, но Дженсен больше не мог лгать.

\- Я не знаю. Судя по моему состоянию, это очень вероятно. Альфы более крепкие, чем обычные волки-оборотни, так что никто не знал точно. Я - первый задокументированный случай.  
\- Случай?! У тебя сильные боли, ты можешь умереть, а тебя используют как морскую свинку?

Тихий голос Дженсена контрастировал с праведным возмущением Джареда:  
\- Успокойся.  
\- Успокоиться?! - в голосе смешались неверие и разочарование.

Дженсен вздохнул:  
\- Насколько нам известно, это первый раз, когда альфу отвергает его пара.  
\- Я не отвергал...  
\- … и никто не знал, чего ожидать. Вервольфы находят себе пару на всю жизнь, и как только один умирает, второй обычно скоро следует за ним. Мое физическое состояние начало ухудшаться вскоре после того, как ты уехал, и чем дальше - тем хуже. Врачи нашей стаи и несколько других хотели наблюдать меня. Я сначала отказался, но понял, что то же самое может случиться с кем-нибудь еще, и позволить им записывать все - значит, помочь другим. Я не мог отказать, если это может принести кому-нибудь пользу.  
\- Ты всегда заботишься о других, да? Всегда сначала о других, только потом - о себе, - Джаред подумал, скольким уже, должно быть, пожертвовал Дженсен, и не мог сдержать в голосе печаль.  
\- Это и значит - быть альфой. Не власть и не авторитет, а забота о своих, о стае. Охрана территорий и всех, кто на ней. Следить за тем, чтобы соплеменникам ничего не угрожало, чтобы все соблюдали общий закон. Чтобы все находили себе пару и жили вместе, - у Дженсена опять закрылись глаза, пылкие слова лишили его сил.  
\- Даже если у тебя самого пары нет.

Вина вскипела в груди. От мысли, что все это время Дженсен страдал не только эмоционально, но и физически, и при этом еще волновался о счастье своего партнера, больше, чем о собственном, стало больно.

\- Я только говорю, что никогда не заставлю тебя делать что-то силой. Если ты чего-то не хочешь делать - не стоит.  
\- Ага, и именно поэтому ты мне так и не позвонил за все это время, - поддразнил Джаред, и был вознагражден легкой улыбкой. Учитывая его прошлое... если бы Дженсен вышел на контакт раньше, он, наверное, убежал бы куда глаза глядят. Джаред посомневался, но все-таки решился - а то снова оробеет:  
\- Мне надо кое-что сказать тебе о...  
\- Чаде? - Дженсен поднял на него зеленые глаза, во взгляде смешалась забота и что-то еще.  
Джаред пораженно уставился на Дженсена:  
\- Ты... ты знал?! - он задумался, как долго тот знал, и обида от предательства промелькнула на его лице.  
\- Я не знал. Это выяснилось сегодня. После того, как люди Тэда напали на нас, Кристиана и близнецов сильно ранили. Чад пришел, чтобы побыть со своей парой...  
\- Кристианом, - перебил Джаред.  
Дженсен кивнул.  
\- Да, Кристианом. Чад, да и я тоже, боялся, что тот не выкарабкается. И он зашел, чтобы узнать мое решение.  
\- Какое решение?

Дженсен зажмурился на секунду, постарался сосредоточиться. Все болело. Интересно, это жуткое истощение останется теперь на всю жизнь? Дженсен боялся снова впасть в ярость, если будет думать о том, что натворил Чад. Он заглянул в кошачьи глаза Джареда и принялся объяснять.

\- К Чаду поздно пришла его первая трансформация. Не все могут оборачиваться. Некоторые всю жизнь живут только в своей человеческой форме. У тех, кто меняется, первая трансформация обычно происходит в период полового созревания. В очень редких случаях первое изменение приходит позже, и таким оборотням нужна особая забота и помощь. Каким-то образом задержка поднимает уровень гормонов и феромонов. Если не оказать специальную помощь, оборотни сходят с ума, дичают, и их приходится убивать.

\- Ни хрена ж себе, - выдохнул Джаред.

\- Стая Чада не смогла ему помочь. К моменту, как мы узнали о нем и приняли к себе, все выглядело так, будто уже поздно. Миша делал все возможное, но агрессия Чада не поддавалась контролю. Однажды вместе со мной к нему пришел Кристиан. Мы не сдавались, но знали, что должны быть готовы ко всему, - Дженсен говорил тихо, почти шептал. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось соскользнуть в забытье, а нежные поглаживания Джареда только способствовали этому. Но он знал, что задолжал Джареду объяснение, и все еще нужно было что-то решить по поводу Чада.

\- Так он увидел Кристиана и вылечился? - Джаред пытался представить, как в мгновение ока его бывший превращается из бешеного пса в любящего партнера, и не мог.

Дженсен издал смешок и, вздрогнув, прижал ладонь к ране на животе.  
\- Нет, и близко не было. Да, у них возникла связь, они оба ее почувствовали, но Чаду потребовалось много времени, чтобы очистить сознание и разобраться в происходящем. Как только он понял, что они пара, я позаботился, чтобы Кристиан мог бывать там как можно чаще, я надеялся, это поможет. И как только Чад начал приходить в себя, он впал в глубокую депрессию. Кристиан никогда не рассказывал мне деталей, да я и не выспрашивал. Чад сказал мне сегодня, даже его партнер не знает всего, только, что Чад стыдится сильно каких-то своих поступков. Кристиан заметил однажды, что боялся, что Чад не вынесет бремени, зачахнет и умрет, и все равно тот отказывался поделиться.

\- Так вообще бывает? - Джаред был зачарован, несмотря на болезненность темы. Неужели эти такие, казалось бы, внешне мощные существа могли умереть от эмоциональной травмы, хотя и неуязвимы почти для всего оружия?

Дженсен кивнул:  
\- Да, но не быстро... - он поколебался, не уверенный, говорить ли все. Если он продолжит, то, пусть и не напрямую, но признается в том, сколько на самом деле страдал, а он не хотел расстраивать Джареда еще больше. Тот поймет со временем. А с другой стороны, можно резко оторвать пластырь и справиться с последствиями сейчас, а не откладывать на будущее. - Это требует времени. Эмоциональная боль может превратиться в физическую у всех, у нас это просто чётче выражено. Оборотни перестают есть и спать. Из-за того, что обмен веществ у нас быстрее, нам надо есть чаще, так что даже пара пропущенных приемов пищи – уже проблема.  
\- Сколько ты пропустил из-за меня? - виновато прогудел Джаред в ухо Дженсену. Тому было больно это слышать.  
\- Джаред, ну ты же не виноват. Мне надо было рассказать тебе раньше, надо было рассказать, кто я и что ты для меня значишь, - зеленые глаза молили Джареда не брать всю вину на себя.  
\- Если бы ты сказал мне, что ты вервольф, я бы, наверное, решил, что ты сумасшедший. Да я ведь и решил, хотя доказательства были у меня прямо перед глазами. Мне было так плохо после всего случившегося, что с доверием в то время у меня было совсем тяжко.  
Снова вспомнив о Чаде, Дженсен зарычал. Джаред ощутил вибрацию всем телом, и первобытный страх волной прокатился у него по позвоночнику.  
\- Ты вообще ел сегодня? - Джаред разволновался, когда сообразил, что чувствует, как Дженсен дрожит. Он окинул взглядом длинное мускулистое тело, выискивая признаки кровотечения. К счастью, их не было, но кожа Дженсена все еще была бледной и прохладной на ощупь. Джаред задумался было, не должна ли при повышенном обмене веществ и температура быть выше, но отложил вопрос на потом. Вроде бы раньше у Дженсена кожа всегда была слишком теплой. Волшебная россыпь веснушек по щекам и носу резко выделялась на бледном лице. Джаред осторожно подобрался поближе и ласково обнял Дженсена, прижался к нему как можно тесней, накрыл их обоих одеялом, надеясь, что его собственное тепло поможет.

Дженсен уткнулся носом в шею Джареду, вдыхая такой родной запах... надолго ли?  
\- Поел чуть-чуть, я был слегка занят, - улыбнулся он в мягкую кожу.

Джаред подумал, как близок был к тому, чтобы лишиться возможности вести этот разговор, не иметь шанса ничего исправить, за сегодня - дважды. Слова Миши снова всплыли у него в памяти: “Чем дольше вы были врозь, тем слабее он становился и больше боли испытывал. Он сегодня дважды бился насмерть, потерял много крови, и при его слабости я бы не взялся оценивать шансы”. Джаред взял с тумбочки стакан воды.

\- Выпей, - тихо приказал он, направляя согнутую соломинку к полным губам Дженсена, - и поспи. Потом еда.

Дженсен глотнул воды, чувствуя себя немного лучше.  
\- Нам еще о стольком нужно поговорить.

Он знал, что впервые за много месяцев будет крепко спать в объятиях Джареда, но не хотел оставлять столько недосказанного. Не теперь, когда им было так важно все наконец прояснить.

\- Никуда наша беседа не денется. И я тоже. Отдых, еда, потом разговор. Ну, пожалуйста?..

Это было странное чувство - Дженсена обнимали и заботились. Он привык, что именно он заботится и охраняет. Когда же, наконец, позволил себе соскользнуть в исцеляющий сон - к виску щекой прижимался Джаред, что-то тихо напевал, убаюкивая - Дженсен признался себе, что это было неплохое чувство. Совсем не плохое.


	13. Chapter 13

Дженсен плыл по краю сознания. Что-то было не так, но он никак не мог вычленить - что именно. Боль от ран притаилась где-то рядом, и он знал, что если сосредоточится на ней, то пожалеет.

И все-таки что-то было неправильно, и ему необходимо было понять, что именно.

Он не знал, долго ли перебирался на “эту сторону”, но как только пришел в себя, понял, в чем дело. Джаред ушел.

От осознания он задохнулся. На глаза выступили слезы, комната расплылась, в груди поселилось чувство потери. Он зажмурился и попытался вздохнуть, не замечая, как слезы скатываются по вискам и впитываются в подушку.

Дверь распахнулась, и тревожное “Дженсен?!” заставило его открыть глаза. Джаред подбежал к нему, заскочил на кровать и одним движением обнял осторожно.

\- Что такое? Позвать доктора? Тебе больно? Что я могу сделать?

Это было слишком. Дженсен потерял дар речи. Он схватился за рубашку Джареда, зарылся лицом в широкую грудь и прильнул как можно ближе, вдыхая успокаивающий запах.

Джаред начал ласково гладить обнаженную спину, чувствуя, как дрожит Дженсен.  
\- Детка, ты меня так испугал. Что случилось?.. Ну, пожалуйста...

Дженсен легонько потерся лицом о его шею, откинулся на подушки, не открывая глаз. Джаред обводил пальцем шрамы у него на лбу - один за другим, пока Дженсен пытался взять себя в руки.

\- Я просто... Мне показалось... - Дженсен открыл глаза, и Джаред поразился тому, какая в них горела боль, - я думал, ты ушел.  
\- О боже, прости меня! Я даже не подумал... я пошел поговорить с врачом, пока ты спишь! - и вдруг все словно сошлось, и до Джареда, наконец, в полной мере дошло, как сильно должен был страдать Дженсен без него. Если одна мысль, что он ушел, вызвала столько боли, насколько же было хуже, когда тот видел его уход?  
\- Дженсен...  
\- Прости, - снова закрыв глаза, прервал его Дженсен.  
\- Но за что? - Джаред ничего не понимал.

Дженсен слабо улыбнулся:  
\- Обычно у меня получше с нервами. Что-то я за последние сутки превратился в девчонку.

Теперь наступила очередь Джареда зарычать. И хотя это не дотягивало до рыка вервольфа, все же получилось достаточно впечатляюще, чтобы зеленые глаза распахнулись снова.

\- Не был бы такой больной, я задал бы тебе трепку, мистер всемогущий альфа! - Дженсен в ответ недоуменно моргнул. - Ты так ничего и не скажешь, а? Не скажешь, как тебе было плохо, как больно? Что Кристиану приходилось приносить тебя сюда на руках, потому что ты был без сознания, и что он чуть с ума не сошел - так боялся за тебя? И не один раз!   
Дженсен сердито нахмурился.  
\- Не смей! Кто-то должен был все рассказать, и мы оба знаем, что ты приуменьшил бы серьезность положения. Сколько мы с тобой знакомы, тебе всегда было сложно признать, что ты чувствуешь боль. Понимаю, ты не можешь сдержать свое стремление защищать меня. Но я не стеклянный.

Дженсен протянул руку и мягко коснулся щеки Джареда. Его глаза сейчас говорили больше, чем он когда-либо мог выразить словами. Дженсен знал, что в прошлом Джаред был сильно травмирован, и никогда не хотел быть источником боли для своей пары. Джаред повернул голову и поцеловал его в ладонь, все еще поглаживая живот чуть ниже ран.

\- Да, мне пришлось через кое-что пройти, и я думал, это меня сломало. Видеть, как ты там лежишь, истекая кровью, умирая... Я знал, что если бы смог достать этого ублюдка, то дрался бы. Я бы, наверное, не победил, но впервые точно знал, что буду сражаться.   
У Дженсена заклокотало в горле, когда он вспомнил угрозы Тэда. Волоски на шее Джареда встали дыбом, и холод пробежал по позвоночнику от этого дикого, первобытного звука. Интересно, слышали ли этот звук его предки у своих костров? Так ли реагировали?

Джаред вспомнил, что в Дженсене ему всегда чудилось что-то дикое, но он списывал все на то, что тот проводит много времени в лесах, изучая волков.

Низкий стон выдернул его обратно в настоящее.

\- Не начинай того, что не собираешься заканчивать, - пробормотал Дженсен.

Джаред осознал, что за это время его пальцы спустились еще ниже, и теперь он поглаживает мягкий островок волос. Он убрал было руку, но Дженсен накрыл его кисть своей.

\- Но я не хочу тебе повредить.  
\- Джаред, я не мертвый. Мы так давно не были вместе, я так хочу тебя.

Джаред заколебался. Он бросил взгляд вниз, на крепкий налитой ствол Дженсена. У Джареда вдруг пересохло во рту, он закашлялся и смог заговорить только после того, как прочистил горло.  
\- Хорошо, - в конце концов удалось выговорить ему, - но я все сделаю сам. А то еще откроются раны, а ты и так уже потерял много крови.

Дженсен закатил глаза, но когда Джаред прижался к нему и толкнулся своей выпуклостью под джинсами в голое бедро, смог только прикусить губу и кивнуть.

\- Так и знал, что ты поймешь и согласишься, - прошептал Джаред, обжигая дыханием ямку на горле Дженсена. Джаред лизнул гладкую кожу, смакуя вкус, и скатился с кровати. Дженсен почти заскулил от внезапной потери контакта, и тут же чуть не подавился, когда Джаред быстро скинул одежду. На великолепном торсе играли мышцы, пока он сдирал рубашку через голову и выбирался из джинсов и боксеров.

К тому времени как Джаред полностью разделся, у Дженсена стояло так, что было больно. Под одобрительным взглядом Джаред вдруг порозовел и застеснялся.

Простыни сбились к коленям Дженсена, и Джаред воспользовался моментом, чтобы по-настоящему рассмотреть своего обнаженного любимого. Столько новых шрамов! Как он похудел с прошлого раза! Не осознавая, что делает, Джаред лег в постель, нежно проследил пальцами каждый знак, свидетельство того, как Дженсен переживал разные ужасы без него. Из-за него. Приласкав шрам пальцами, Джаред следовал по нему губами, поцелуями стараясь исцелить и вымолить прощение.

Дженсен лежал в зачарованной тишине и наблюдал. Он почти забыл, как это - чувствовать себя таким любимым. Каждое прикосновение посылало маленькую волну трепета по коже. Когда он больше не мог этого выносить, потянулся к Джареду, затягивая его в глубокий поцелуй.


	14. Chapter 14

Джаред откинулся назад, чтобы отдышаться. Он смотрел на Дженсена, будто стараясь запомнить его до последней черточки. Провел кончиками пальцев по полной нижней губе Дженсена и вниз через подбородок к адамову яблоку.

Наклонил голову и повторил тот же путь языком, ведя пальцами дальше, вниз, остановился перед жуткими ранами на животе, впился в них взглядом, словно мог залечить силой мысли. Он видел, как под кожей пульсировали жилки.

\- Расслабься, - попросил шепотом.  
\- «Расслабься»? - выдохнул Дженсен, потом тяжело сглотнул, - ты меня тут убиваешь, а...

Со своей точки зрения - от бедра Дженсена - Джаред оглядел длинный торс:  
\- Мне перестать?

Дженсен застонал.  
\- Нет, вот это бы точно меня убило.

Джаред хитро ухмыльнулся. Нарочито медленно вытянул язык и провел мокрую полосу по члену Дженсена.

\- Блядь! - прорычал Дженсен сквозь стиснутые зубы, после того, как вспомнил, как дышать.

Со смешком Джаред аккуратно переместился обратно вверх. Легко провел подушечками пальцев по голой коже, отчего Дженсен поежился. Улегшись рядом, Джаред осторожно закинул ногу поверх здорового правого бедра Дженсена. От взгляда на большой укус на левом бедре он сочувственно передернулся.

\- Господи, ну и ужас, - прошептал Джаред, всосал мочку Дженсена в рот и начал ее покусывать.

По телу Дженсена прошла дрожь. Он почувствовал, как гладкая головка прошлась по впадинке на бедре. Они лежали так близко, что Дженсен чувствовал, как она пульсировала в такт сердца Джареда. Ощущение, что его пара, любимый, рядом, такой живой, пьянило.

\- Да уж, что-то я разошелся, как только некому стало видеть мою наготу, а? - Дженсен ухмыльнулся Джареду, и тот ткнул его в ребра, старательно нахмурившись:  
\- Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, - пальцы Джареда прошлись по шрамам на лице Дженсена еще раз.  
\- Эй, - Дженсен дождался, пока Джаред посмотрит ему в глаза. - Мы оба здесь, у нас все хорошо, и я прослежу, чтобы так все и оставалось.  
\- Но Миша сказал, ты...  
\- Неважно, что сказал Миша. Ты здесь - и это все, что мне нужно.  
\- И поесть, - нахмурился Джаред.  
\- Позже, - Дженсен вытянулся, взял лицо Джареда в ладони, притянул его для еще одного поцелуя.

Пальцы Джареда прошлись по линии челюсти Дженсена, вниз по груди, животу, по дорожке волос от пупка к мягкому островку волос, дальше, задержавшись лишь на секунду, прежде чем обернуться вокруг члена.

Дженсен вскинул бедра вверх. Это было так замечательно, но он опять не сдержал болезненного возгласа из-за резкого движения.

\- Лежи тихо, - прошептал Джаред ему в висок, - или я перестану.  
\- Я не...  
\- Ш-ш-ш, все хорошо. Просто не двигайся, я все сделаю.

Одно только ощущение того, как Джаред горячо и влажно скользит по его бедру, могло бы свести Дженсена с ума, но он был уверен, что прежде все-таки кончит... или умрет, стараясь.

Джаред синхронизировал свои толчки с движениями руки, сгибая запястье и постукивая большим пальцем по чувствительной щелке Дженсена. Именно так, как тот любил. Джаред облизал ухо Дженсена и снова захватил зубами мочку, потом прижался языком к пульсу на горле и прикусил шею сбоку. Он чувствовал, как Дженсен содрогается от переполняющих его ощущений и усилий лежать неподвижно. Джаред хотел, чтобы тот кончил первым, хотел позаботиться о любимом, как и обещал. Он чувствовал, как внутри нарастает напряжение, вот уже и сам начал сбиваться с ритма, понимая, что его план не исполнится. 

Ему не стоило волноваться.

Дженсен чувствовал, как нарастает оргазм у его пары, как меняется запах человека. Нежные прикосновения, близость любимого, облегчение оттого, что Джаред снова рядом - он тонул в чувствах и запахах. На секунду захотелось знать, сможет ли когда-нибудь Джаред разделить с ним эту яркость, которую дарят усиленные чувства. А потом Джаред дернулся к нему, расплескался жаром по ребрам. Вцепился сильнее, когда его омыл оргазм, и вместе с ним в эту бездну утащило Дженсена.

Джаред замер, стараясь отдышаться. Когда туман начал рассеиваться, он понял, что Дженсен лежит рядом совершенно безвольно.

Встревоженный, Джаред приподнялся на локте, потер костяшками пальцев припорошенную веснушками скулу.  
\- Дженсен?

К его огромному облегчению, в конце концов Дженсен поднял веки. Джаред увидел, насколько тот истощен и постарался сосредоточиться.

С кривоватой усмешкой Дженсен пробормотал:  
-Эт’ было чт’-то.

Хихикнув, Джаред поцеловал его в лоб.  
\- Я сейчас вернусь, - он скатился с кровати и направился в маленькую ванную. 

Пустив воду, он поискал полотенца. Вода была слишком горячей, но Джаред не хотел, чтоб полотенце остыло до его возвращения к Дженсену.

Дженсен дремал, когда Джаред сел на кровать и начал нежно его вытирать. Обтерев и себя тоже, он натянул боксеры, лег рядом и накрыл их обоих простыней, и тут в дверь постучали. Не успел он ответить, как в палату ворвался Миша, а за ним, толкая столик-тележку, следовал человек в медицинском халате.

Ароматы еды поплыли по палате, и, к удивлению Джареда, в животе у него заурчало.

\- А сам-то когда в последний раз ел? - спросил Дженсен хриплым от усталости голосом.  
\- Ты же спал? - уклонился от вопроса Джаред.

Дженсен закатил глаза.  
\- Поспишь тут, когда рядом ураган по имени Миша.

\- Поговори мне еще, - предупредил Миша, глаза его опасно поблескивали. - Хоть ты и альфа, но тут мое слово - закон. А то еще вдруг окажется, что тебе жизненно необходимо измерять температуру ректально.

У Джареда упала челюсть. Он видел, как человек за спиной Миши побледнел и выпучил глаза.

Дженсен издал смешок.  
\- Тогда готовься сам запачкать руки. Не думаю, что кто-нибудь другой на это осмелится.

Миша ухмыльнулся:  
\- Да, пожалуй, ты скоро пойдешь на поправку, - он подкатил столик к кровати со стороны Джареда. - Но еще не сейчас, так что я оставлю это здесь, чтобы Джаред мог тебе помочь.

Дженсен зарычал:  
\- Я не нуждаюсь...

\- Прости, нет времени на болтовню, - оборвал его Миша. У человека в халате был такой вид, словно ему хочется провалиться под землю - до того, как альфа рассердится на такое обращение. - Мне еще других пациентов осматривать, - Миша направился к выходу.

\- Кажется, ты напугал новичка, - протянул Дженсен ему в спину.

Миша словно только сейчас заметил сопровождающего, пожал плечами:  
\- Он или привыкнет ко мне или нет. Лучше раньше, чем поздно, правда?

\- Пожалуй, - уступил Дженсен, затем посерьезнел: - Как себя чувствуют остальные? - на его лице была написана тревога.

\- Со временем все поправятся. Близнецы - возможно, позже остальных, но думаю, самое худшее уже позади. Кристиана как будто приклеили к Чаду, но он позволил мне сделать все, что нужно, как только я пообещал, что не выгоню его из палаты, - Миша покачал головой. - К счастью, у него нет слишком опасных ран, а то бы мне, наверное, пришлось везти туда тебя, чтобы ты помог с ним справиться.

\- А как Чад? - спросил Джаред, удивив Дженсена.

Миша поморщился, и Дженсен подумал: “Если врача передергивает, хорошего не жди”.

\- Болт расколол ему лопатку. Он очнулся от шока, пока я все еще пытался ее сложить. Не знаю даже, кого мне было жаль сильнее: его или Кристиана, - Миша помолчал секунду, явно расстроенный воспоминаниями, потом продолжил: - Но когда все заживет, рука полностью восстановится. Так, тебе надо поесть, а мне - продолжить обход. Я подойду еще раз попозже.

Дженсен улыбнулся, его, как всегда, развлекало, как резко Миша менял темы. Тот жестом указал интерну на дверь и исчез так же быстро, как появился.

Как только дверь закрылась, Джаред передал Дженсену тарелку, заполненную едой с горкой. Дженсен вытаращился:  
\- Скольких ты тут собираешься накормить? - сухо уточнил он.

Джаред фыркнул:  
\- Я видел, как ты ешь, даже когда НЕ умираешь с голоду. Нам надо нарастить тебе немножко мяса, пока я не порезался о твои костлявые бедра.

Дженсен рассмеялся, и Джаред с уколом сожаления вдруг осознал, как сильно скучал по этому чудесному звуку.

Они ели в дружеском молчании, просто наслаждаясь близостью друг друга. Джаред складывал тарелки обратно на тележку, когда в дверь тихо постучали. Он взглянул на Дженсена, тот пожал плечами и сказал:  
\- Входите.

Дверь приоткрылась, в нее протиснулся Чад встал, подпирая стену, и уставился прямо перед собой. Он был бледен, как привидение, и слегка сутулился, держа руку на перевязи. Приход в палату явно отнял у него много сил, и Дженсен задумался, как тому удалось убедить Кристиана не привязывать его к постели, пока не поправится.

\- Прости, альфа, - тихо заговорил Чад, - знаю, что сейчас не лучшее время. Но я не хотел, чтобы док тратил на меня время зря, если ты решишь, что я больше не нужен стае.

Дженсен поднял глаза на Джареда, но тот не смог расшифровать выражение его лица. Дженсен перевел взгляд обратно на Чада:  
\- Что ты сделал бы на моем месте, если бы тебе пришлось столкнуться с обидчиком Кристиана?

Чад скривился:  
\- Хотелось бы думать, альфа, что я поступил бы справедливо и беспристрастно. Назначил бы им испытательный срок и адекватное наказание, но, по правде говоря, скорее всего, я постарался бы вырвать ему горло. 

\- Мне сказать можно? - спросил Джаред. Дженсен с любопытством кивнул.

\- Чад, я еще не совсем понимаю, что с тобой произошло, но... начинаю. Я понимаю, умом, по крайней мере, в том, что было у нас, ты виноват не больше, чем я. Не уверен, что именно чувствую сейчас, и знаю, что решать не мне, но, по-моему, ваш с Кристианом уход только принесет дополнительную боль людям, которым сейчас нужны силы для выздоровления.

Чад поднял на него глаза, и Джаред увидел на его щеках слезы.  
\- Мне так жаль, Джаред, прости меня. Знаю, что этого не достаточно. Если бы я мог вернуться и все изменить, я бы уже... Прости.

\- Я тебе верю. Через некоторое время мы снова поговорим. Уйдешь ты или останешься, в любом случае, мы поговорим. Сейчас вам с Кристианом надо отдыхать и лечиться.

Дженсен пару секунд посидел молча, глубоко задумавшись. Наконец он заговорил.  
\- Джаред прав. Сейчас стае надо держаться вместе больше, чем когда-либо. И к тому же не так много стай могут оказать тебе поддержку, в которой ты пока нуждаешься. Возвращайся к Кристиану, уверен, он с ума сходит, не видя тебя. Поговорим все вместе, когда придет время.

Чад зажмурился и чуть расслабился: ему явно стало легче. Джаред представил, каково было Чаду: не только столкнуться с изгнанием или чем похуже, но и знать, что твоя пара будет страдать с тобой. Из-за тебя.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал Чад и выскользнул за дверь.

Джаред съехал ниже по подушке и снова улегся вплотную к Дженсену. Тот не спускал с него глаз. Джаред устроился поудобнее и наконец не выдержал:  
\- Что?

Дженсен улыбнулся и погладил его щеку.  
\- Я бы не нашел себе лучшую пару, даже если бы специально выбирал где-нибудь на складе. У тебя доброе сердце, и ты уже думаешь о благе стаи, как будто волком и родился. Ты потрясающий.

Джаред покраснел.  
\- Ну... да... ты и сам потрясающий, и мне тоже очень повезло найти тебя.

Уютно обнявшись, они постепенно заснули. Оба знали, что впереди еще будут испытания, но на краткий миг забыли обо всем и просто наслаждались покоем оттого, что были вместе.


	15. Chapter 15

**Эпилог**

*сейчас*

Дженсен поставил на пол большую коробку и потянулся. Позаниматься физическим трудом было приятно. И еще приятнее, что причиной этих упражнений был переезд Джареда в большой дом Дженсена.

Последние три месяца Джареду казалось, как будто он поступил в вечернюю школу. Приходилось учить нюансы политики стаи, ее законы, обычаи и то, как в критических ситуациях заботятся о соплеменниках. В первую очередь он учил, как они прятались и обеспечивали безопасность.

Он ворчал и жаловался, что снова чувствует себя школяром, но, по правде говоря, все это его очаровывало. Дженсен часто поддавался на уговоры и делился историями о своей жизни в стае, пересказывал легенды, дошедшие через века. Джаред обратил внимание, как истории Дженсена часто включали Кристиана, Джеффа или обоих. Неудивительно, что им позволялось обращаться с вожаком так покровительственно.

Когда Джаред сказал, что не хочет, чтобы ему передавали ликантропию, Дженсен в глубине души был несколько разочарован, но отнесся с пониманием.

\- Я не готов, - сказал Джаред, и Дженсен согласился: переход из людей в вервольфы мог быть болезненным, а Джареду и так пришлось через многое пройти.

Дженсен мысленно пнул себя за то, что задумался о неизбежном конце их совместной жизни, ведь продолжительность жизни Джареда и здорового вервольфа были просто несопоставимы. Но Дженсен собирался наслаждаться и ценить каждую секунду рядом с Джаредом, несмотря ни на что.

Джаред знал, что означало такое решение: если ничего не случится, Дженсен переживет его. Переживет ненадолго. Он понимал, что эти мысли ложатся на их отношения тяжким грузом, но пока был просто не готов нырнуть с головой.

Дженсен окинул взглядом раскиданные повсюду коробки и понял: он ожидал, что их будет больше. Чужую полноценную жизнь вдруг подмешали к его собственной - разве на это не требуется больше коробок? У Джареда было на удивление мало вещей. Он не знал, было ли это только вопросом удобства, или так Джаред мог в случае необходимости быстрее сбежать от прошлого. Стоило надеяться, что страх ушел, ведь Дженсен сделал бы все возможное, чтобы обеспечить безопасность и счастье своей паре.

Он почувствовал, как позади в дверях появился Джаред, и его близость частично успокоила смятение и панику.

Джаред обвил руками его талию, положил подбородок на плечо.  
\- Не передумал?  
Дженсен фыркнул:  
\- Ни капельки. А ты?  
\- Нет, - ответил Джаред и лизнул Дженсена в шею, посылая мурашки по всему телу. - Где бродят твои мысли?  
Дженсен вздохнул и покачал головой. Повернувшись в руках Джареда так, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо, он обнял его за широкие плечи и улыбнулся:  
\- Нигде, где нужно быть прямо сейчас. Распакуем сейчас или оставим на потом?  
\- На потом. Сначала я хочу выгулять в лесу моих ребят.  
Дженсен сморщил нос:  
\- Если хочешь жить спокойно, лучше бы тебе не включать меня в число этих “ребят”.  
\- Фффррр. Отлично. Только не приходи, когда они все устроятся рядом, чтоб им почесали животики.  
У Дженсена отвалилась челюсть:  
\- Ты же не будешь отказываться чесать мне животик, это жестоко!

Он сделал подсечку и мягко уложил обоих на пол. Лежа на своем партнере, чувствуя дыхание Джареда на губах, Дженсен не мог представить места, где ему было бы лучше.

\- Надо вывести твоих ребят, пока не стемнело. Я-то знаю, что там в этих лесах происходит ночью, - улыбнулся он Джареду.  
\- А-а, я не боюсь, - протянул Джаред, - на моей стороне большой злой волк.  
\- Да. Всегда.


End file.
